Power Rangers Cosmos Squad
by Mr.Saviour009
Summary: Six high school students lives are turned upside down when a powerful orb of cosmic energy infuses them with the power of the cosmos. With the aid of a powerful swordswoman they fight to protect the Earth as Power Rangers!
1. Take to the Cosmos part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Just the characters!**_

Friday, March 3rd 2016, 4 p.m

The students of Royal Creek High School had finished last period and were exiting the school.

An African American boy was seated outside on the school benches with his headphones in.

"Where are they?" He wondered to himself.

He looked at the entrance of the school and saw a young Fillipino boy skateboarding out and right towards him. The boy came right to a stop in front of him.

"What took you so long Brandon?" The boy asked.

"Oh nothing, I had to finish a test...and by the way Ms. Perez was looking for you Clifton." Brandon said.

"What for?" Clifton asked.

"I have no idea."

"Whatever it is, it can wait until monday, and where's Natasha?" Clifton asked.

"Last time I saw her she was with Barry and Rosario." Brandon said.

"Eh, we'll see her later." Clifton said.

"Let's get going." Brandon said.

The two got up and departed.

They decided to take the scenic route home and walked along a forest path.

"So, have you asked Mary out yet?" Brandon asked.

Clifton sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said.

"C'mon! Don't be such a baby!" He said.

"Let me remind you that you cried everytime I asked you about that Hailey girl." Clifton said.

"Aww, now why'd you have to bring that up bro?" Brandon said.

"Because you brought up Mary." Clifton said.

While the two best friends were conversing, a metorite was rocketing towards them.

While the two were chatting, the meteorite made a crash landing about 15 yards away from them.

The impact caused the ground to shake and Brandon to fall off of his skateboard.

"Holy crap!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Clifton said as he lurked closer to it. When Clifton got close enough to the crater he looked inside.

Inside was a bright glowing orb with a woman in mythical armor cradling it.

"Brandon! Get over here! There's a woman in the crater!" Clifton said jumping down into it. Brandon scrambled over to it and met Clifton down in the crater.

"Whoa...what's that thing she's holding?" Brandon said.

"Nevermind that, what ever it is it looks important, grab it and I'll get her." Clifton said. Once they made it out of the crater the woman came to.

"Ungh...leave me be, I will only cause you harm." She groaned.

"What? You're hurt we've got to get you somewhere safe." Clifton said.

As they continued to walk they were halted by an energy blast knocking them all off of their feet.

They stirred slowly.

"Wha-what are those!" Brandon shouted.

In front of them were a group of martian like creatures with odd shaped weapons grunting loudly. Infront of them a monster who appeared to be female spoke.

"Okay Terrona, hand over the Universal Orb." She hissed.

"I cannot do that Niyalax."

Terrona rose to her feet.

In a flash of brilliant light she summoned a sword.

"You can't fight in your condition, surrender the Universal Orb and I'll make your death swift and painless."

Niyalax commanded.

"I refuse." Terrona raised her sword up high and a bolt of electricity slammed into Niyalax and her creatures.

"Let's go." Terrona said running off into the woods. Brandon picked up the Universal Sphere and followed right behind Terrona and Clifton.

"Let's bring her to the Cove!" Clifton said.

"Right!" Brandon said.

They ran deeper into the forest, down a steep hill and into a cave.

They laid the battered space warrior down and leaned her against the wall.

"Okay, what did you get us into?" Brandon yelped.

"She's hurt! I couldn't just leave her there!" Clifton shot back.

The two began bickering but Terrona hushed them.

"Please stop fighting." She said.

Brandon sighed.

"What are we gonna do? They're gonna find us eventually."

"Not unless we stop them."

"Are you crazy bro? Did you not see the freaky alien lady and her army of hideous martians?"

"I did, but really that doesn't scare me." Clifton said.

Terrona noticed that the Universal Orb was glowing faintly.

"They may be as good as anyone right now..." She mumbled.

"Hey, you okay lady?" Brandon asked.

"Let me ask you, does this world matter to you?"

Clifton raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, it does, without it we'd have no where to live." Clifton said.

"What if I gave you the power to fight for it? What if I gave you the power to become earth's defenders and protect everything you hold dear? What if I gave you two the chance to become Power Rangers?"

"Gah...Power Rangers? That's not something your average sophmore does." Brandon stammered.

"So? I say we do it." Clifton said.

"Are you crazy?" Brandon asked.

"She can't fight them, and I'm pretty sure the army will get decimated so what other choice do we have?" Clifton said. After thinking about it Brandon spoke.

"Fine. Let's do it." He said.

Clifton turned to face Terrona.

"We're ready." He said.

Terrona nodded.

"Place your hands on the Universal Orb and focus on being one with the energy of the Cosmos." Terrona said placing the orb on a high slab of rock.

"You ready bro?" Clifton asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brandon responded.

The two placed their hands on the orb and were slowly engulfed by an illuminating light that woukd forever change their lives.

*-PRCS-*

Once the light faded Clifton and Brandon looked at each other.

"I feel different." Clifton said.

"I know, I feel stronger." Brandon said.

"The power of the Cosmos has become one with you." Terrona said.

Clifton looked at his wrists. The left had a sliver band and the right had a red one. Brandon had a silver band on the left and a blue band on the right.

"What are these?" Brandon asked.

"You're Cosmic Bands. They allow you to transfrom into the Cosmos Squad Power Rangers. When you do transform say Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens." Terrona said.

"Well, okay then, let's go send these guys packing!" Brandon said punching his fist into his palm.

"Be careful you two." Terrona said.

"No problem." Clifton said as the two took off. The two bolted through the woods and to a clearing where Niyalax and her creatures known as Trookas we're searching.

"Oh, you two again! Where is Terrona and the Universal Orb?" She shouted.

"Uh, we're gonna keep you on a need-to-know basis as in you do NOT need to know." Brandon said.

"Well then! Die!" Niyalax shouted.

"I don't plan on it just yet! You ready?"

"Ready!"

The two lifted their arms and crossed them in an 'X'

"Power of the Cosmos!"

They brought their right arm around in a 360 motion before thrusting it towards the sky.

"Transcend the Heavens!"

Clifton is in the air with his arms apart.

The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his red and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Mars appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet.

Brandon is in the air with his arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his blue and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Neptune appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet.

"No! They've tapped into the power of the Universal Orb!" Niyalax cried.

"You're damn skippy!" Brandon said pointing at her.

"Let's get her!" Clifton said. And with that, the two charged at Niyalax.

"Oh no you don't! Trookas!" She commanded. The foot soldiers went charging at the two.

Brandon jumped over Clifton and punched a Trooka, sending it flying.

"Whoa!" Brandon said.

Clifton kicked a Trooka in the chest and then punched another.

"Nice." He said.

Brandon picked up two Trookas and threw them into a group of five.

He flipped a Trooka over his shoulder and quickly smashed his knee into another's stomach. Brandon jumped up and kicked a Trooka in the head before landing and sweeping two more off of their feet.

Clifton elbowed one in the gut and then picked it up. He jumped up and kicked it in the stomach, sending it crashing into the ground. Clifton landed and roundhouse kicked another Trooka. He punched one in the stomach before regrouping with Brandon.

"There sure is a lot of 'em." Clifton said.

"Yeah...Let's give these a try!" Brandon said drawing a blaster from his holster.

"Right." Clifton said doing the same.

The two fired their blasters at the Trookas taking them down bit by bit.

Once they had eliminated all of the Trookas they faced Niyalax.

"You're the only one left!" Brandon shouted.

"Rrgh, you haven't seen the last of me!" The female alien said teleporting away.

"Well I guess we won this one."

Clifton sighed. Brandon's shoulders slumped.

"Phew! We're safe for now." He said.

"Let's get back to the Cove." Clifton suggested.

"Right-o!" Brandon responded.

*-PRCS-*

Once the two made it back they saw that Terrona seemingly recovered from her injuries.

"You're back, I'm assuming you we're victorious?" Terrona asked.

"Yep! We sent Niyalax back to where ever she came from!" Brandon said.

"Excellent, but the battle is far from over." Terrona said.

"Who else is there?" Clifton asked.

The female warrior paced back and forth.

"There is Garnavax V, the galaxy's most dangerous swordsman, and his fierce army. Niyalax is just his second in command." Terrona said.

"So wait, how are the two of us going to take on an army? We're sophomores in high school!" Brandon shouted.

"I don't excpect you to do it on your own, there are three more Cosmos Bands not in use, Green, Pink and White. I need you to find three people you trust whole heartedly and chose them to complete the team."

"Okay, we'll find them and bring them back here to you." Clifton said.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Brandon questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I do." Clifton said with a mischevious smile on his face.

_**A/N: Okay this one has been on my mind for awhile so I'm going to go with it and see where it goes! Until next time!**_


	2. Take to the Cosmos part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! Just the characters!**_

_**(The following day...)**_

Clifton had woken up a bit earlier than usual. He let out a yawn that soon after turned into a heavy sigh. He got out of bed and began his day. After getting dressed, he grabbed his phone and headed out the door.

"I'll be back later dad!" He called out.

"Be back by 10! There's a citywide curfew since the alien attack yesterday." His dad called back.

"Sure thing!" Clifton responded before leaving.

He headed out and over towards Brandon's house, which was ten minutes away.

He knocked on the door and Brandon's mother answered.

"Hi mom." Clifton said hugging her.

"Hi sweetie! Brandon is upstairs,"

"Okay." Clifton responded. Clifton walked up the stairs and made it to the second floor. He turned to the first door on his right and opened the door.

"Brandon?" Clifton called out. Brandon's muffled voice replied,

"I'm in the closet!"

Clifton raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, well come out." Clifton snickered.

Brandon stepped out with a flat expression on his face.

"That wasn't even funny." He said.

Clifton shrugged his shoulders and flashed a quick smile.

"You walked into it, or rather out of it."

Clifton said.

"You're such a cornball I swear." Brandon said as he reached under his bed to grab his skateboard.

"Let's go," Brandon said.

Clifton frowned.

"Oh c'mon I'm funny!" The red ranger said as he flailed his hands around.

Once the two made it out of the house they began to discuss the more pressing matter at hand.

"So, did you make a choice yet?" Clifton asked.

Brandon had a nervous look on his face.

"Ah, I did but..."

"But what?" Clifton asked, now wondering who Brandon's choice could be.

"You're not gonna like it." Brandon said, scratching the back of his head.

"Who is it?" Clifton asked, it was clear that he was getting annoyed with Brandon avoiding the question.

"Barry."

Clifton was flabbergasted.

"BARRY! Hell to the no!" The furious red ranger hollered. The blue ranger cringed.

"I knew you were going to flip out like that..." Brandon sighed.

"Flip out! Who's flipping out? I'm perfectly fine." Clifton said.

"Bro, your eye is twitching." Brandon pointed out. Clifton stopped his ranting.

"No it's not," he said.

"I don't see what the problem with Barry is, he's a nice guy."

"He's so full of himself, I don't see how there's any room for his brain!" Clifton said.

"So he holds himself in high regard, I don't really see a problem..." Brandon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh, let's just go find him." Clifton growled.

"So, who did you choose?" Brandon asked as he pulled at some of his chin hairs.

"Rosario and Natasha." Clifton said.

Brandon had a suprised look on his face.

"Why those two?" Brandon questioned.

"Well, Natasha is a Power Rangers fan girl and Natasha doesn't do anything without Rosario." Clifton said.

Brandon had an 'is that so?' Look on his face.

"Well then, let's go round 'em up." Brandon said with a heavy southern drawl. Clifton pulled out his phone and dialed Natasha's number. Clifton was biting his lip with a bored expression on his face as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Natasha answered.

"Hey, can you meet me in the park? Oh and bring Rosario." He said.

"Uh sure, okay." Natasha said.

"Good, see you there." Clifton said.

He hung up and redirected his attention towards the blue ranger.

"So where's Barry?" Clifton asked.

"He's right over there, Hey Barry!" Brandon waved. Clifton rolled his eyes,

"Just great." He said sarcastically.

Brandon jogged over to the red haired irish boy.

"Hey Barry what's up?" Brandon said.

"I don't know, you called me and said to meet you here." Barry said flatly.

Clifton slowly made his way over to them. Now that all three were close to each other, it was easy to tell that Barry was the tallest and Brandon was the shortest.

"Okay, so what do you need me for?" Barry asked, the curiosity apparent on his face.

"You'll see, just hold on." Brandon said.

"Let's get to the park." Clifton interjected.

*-PRCS-*

It took them about five minutes to get to the the park from where they had met up with Barry. When they got there, two girls were sitting on a bench looking around. The first was a girl who looked of Puerto Rican descent. She moved her black hair out of her face and continued to look around, that was Rosario. The second was a girl who looked to be Caucasian was nodding her head to the rhythm of the music she was listening to, that was Natasha.

"There they are," Barry said.

"All right let's get them." Brandon said.

The trio walked over to the two girls sitting on the bench.

"Hey you two." Clifton said.

"Hola." Rosario said waving to them.

"Wassup guys?" Natasha asked.

"Should we tell them now?" Brandon asked.

"No, let's wait until we're near the Cove." Clifton said.

"Let's go!" Rosario said as she popped up and off of the bench.

The quintet walked off towards the woods.

Natasha groaned.

"How do you guys manage to find this hiding spot of yours?"

"Eh, we have our ways." Brandon said.

"Okay, so what's this about?"

"Well, you guys heard about the Power Rangers in Royal Creek right?" Clifton said.

"Yeah, they've been on the news since last night." Rosario said.

"Well, about that...we're kinda them." Brandon said nervously. After a brief silence the three bursted out in laughter.

"You two? Oh please!" Barry said holding his stomach and his head.

Natasha was laughing so hard that she was starting to turn pink.

Clifton's eyes lowered and he shot and annoyed look at Brandon.

"Show them." He said.

"Right-o bro!" Brandon said.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!" Brandon called out. This action took all three sophomores off guard.

Barry and Rosario couldn't believe it.

But Natasha on the other hand was awestruck.

"OH MY GAWD!" She squealed. If this were an anime Natasha would have stars in her eyes right about now.

"Whoa, how did this happen?" Rosario asked.

"Well, it happened yesterday when the monster attack first happened, a space warrior named Terrona crash landed here with some freaky orb, next this alien lady named Niyalax followed her trying to get the orb."

"And that's when you got caught up in it." Barry said.

"Exactly." Brandon said.

"So where is this Terrona lady?" Rosario asked.

"In the Cove." Clifton said.

Brandon powered down.

"Let's go." He said.

The quintet made it to the Cove which now looked a lot different. For starters, it many computers and, multiple sensors, presumably for tracing monster sightings.

"Whoa, did your hideout always look like this?" Natasha asked.

"No, no it did not." Clifton said with a look of pure glee on his face.

"Rangers, these are the ones you have chosen?" Terrona said.

"Yes, they chose us, and me to lead them." Barry said stepping forward.

Clifton's eyes lowered into a serious glare.

"Lead us?" He questioned.

The Irish boy stared at Clifton.

"Of course, who else here is gonna lead us?" Barry said with a smug look on his face.

"How about the Red Ranger aka Me." Clifton said pointing to himself.

Barry had a disgruntled look on his face.

"You? Haha that's amusing," Barry chuckled. Clifton facepalmed and moved towards Brandon.

"Do you see why I don't like him?"

"Eh, its kinda too late now..." Brandon sighed. Terrona had already motioned for the three recruits to move over to the Universal Orb.

"Before we proceed, do you know what you're getting yourselves into?" Terrona asked. The three nodded.

"If you still want to continue, touch the Orb." She instructed. After a moment the three touched the Orb which responded by illuminating the whole room. When the light faded Natasha, Barry and Rosario had their Cosmic Bands around their wrists.

Natasha's green, Barry's white, and Rosario's pink. Terrona walked over to them and spoke.

"The Power Rangers Cosmos Squad is complete!"

Brandon was clapping while Clifton seemed less than enthusiastic.

"Oh great..." He sighed.

"Wait, I'm green? Aren't girls supposed to be white or pink?" Natasha said. Her confused expression turned into a happy one.

"So that means I'm the first female green ranger! YES!" Natasha squealed.

Rosario held her temples.

"Yeesh, calm down..." She sighed.

"White? I'm white?" Barry questioned.

"Now, you should all return to your daily lives until another Garnavax decides to make another move." Terrona said.

"Sure thing Terrona, we'll stop by tomorrow." Brandon said.

"Be safe, all of you." She said.

The five rangers exited the Cove and returned to their daily lives. Little did they know that the next day, their lives would be turned upside down.

_**A/N: Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I planned it to be but oh well. Next chapter will be the rangers first fight as a team! Will Clifton's issues with Barry impede them in their future endeavors? Find out in the chapters to come!**_


	3. Take to the Cosmos part 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**_

Niyalax entered her base of operations which resembled a Shang Dynasty Warship.

"Niyalax, I'm assuming you could not recover the Universal Orb." A very deep and menacing voice called out.

Niyalax entered the main chamber of the old and decrepid ship. Spider webs riddles with dead bugs were scattered through out the ship. Niyalax took a step forward and the old wood floors creaked under her weight. In front of her was a dingy cream colored sheet, behind it was a silhouette housing a pair of dimly lit yellow eyes.

"No Master Garnavax, I'm afraid not...The Universal Orb remains in Terrona's possesion, not to mention she used its power to turn two earthlings into Power Rangers."

Garnavax chuckled.

"Well then, that makes it easier to obtain the Planet Spheres instead of figuring out how to tap into the Universal Orb."

"How sir?" Niyalax asked.

"The Planet Spheres can only be summoned from the Universal Orb by those who have been granted the power of the Universal Orb, my sister knows that all to well, which is why she gave those humans the power." Garnavax said.

"I see...so what should we do?"

"Find Vlotovar, have him send a monster and the Trookas to draw out the Rangers." Garnavax instructed.

"Yes sir," Niyalax said. Niyalax left the chamber and searched around. She passed a group of Trookas grunting and making strange noises at each other. As the second in command passed the purple claded creatures she encountered Vlotovar. Vlotovar was all white and had several circular markings forming a pattern on his chest. In actuality, his outfit made him look like Storm Shadow from G.I Joe, just with a bunch of fang-like spikes shooting out of his arms. His face was covered by what looked like a hockey mask that was severed in half. His eyes were a bright red and in the shape of a visor.

He had several swords sheathed in various places on his body.

"What do you want Niyalax?" He said in a thick russian accent.

"Master Garnavax wants you to draw out the Power Rangers,"

Vlotovar turned away from Niyalax.

"The Power Rangers you say? I'll destroy them just as I destroyed that Black Ranger." He said.

**(A/N: I mentioned that for a reason! The Black Ranger is a very important person in this story who you will hear about later.)**

"Well then this shouldn't be so hard, but Master Garnavax said that you should bring a creature and a army of Trookas." Niyalax told him.

"I will do so, now leave me be." Vlotovar growled.

"As you wish," Niyalax said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. As she stalked away, Vlotovar went to the crews quarters of the ship, home to all of Garnavax's subordinate monsters. It was a very poorly kept place. Discarded chains, various bones an broken chairs all over the place.

"This place is pigsty, then again it is fitting for those who live here." Vlotovar said. All of the monsters looked in his direction. Vlotovar observed them all.

"You, step forward." He pointed to a gladiator like monster. The monster stepped forward. It's armor was black and its body was a dark grey, it wore a helmet similar to what the ancient spartans wore when in battle. His face was a skeleton with green eyes.

He had big bulky hands that looked like they didn't open.

"Gladitor at your service!" He said saluting.

"Yes, very creative name, now you come with me, we have work to do." Vlotovar said.

"Yes sir!" Gladitor said following behind Vlotovar.

*-PRCS-*

It was an average day at Royal Creek High as fourth period came to an end signaling lunch. Barry had left his U.S History class.

"Where is everyone?" He wondered.

As he wondered through the bustling halls of the school. He had made his way to the staircase when he had bumped into Rosario.

"Hey Barry," She said.

"Hi." Barry said plainly.

"Have you seen Natasha?" Rosario asked.

"Nope," said Barry.

"Can you help me find her?" Rosario asked, she was starting to get annoyed with his quick responses.

"Sure beans." Barry sighed.

The two began wandering the halls looking around for the Green Cosmos Ranger.

"Any idea where she might be?" Barry asked. Rosario rubbed her chin as she thought about it.

"I checked the computer lab and the

Art room and she wasn't in either place so no." She said.

As they kept looking they eventually encountered Brandon and Clifton.

"Have you guys seen Natasha?" Rosario asked.

"Sure, she's in the lunchroom."

Brandon said.

"Huh, that's weird...she never goes to the lunchroom she always complains about the food," Rosario said.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything..." Barry said. The four ventured off to find their friend.

Natasha was sitting right outside at a small table. The school was spacious enough to have a small outside portion apart from the cafeteria. People never really went out there and that's where Natasha went to draw. On her sketch pad she was drawing a person, or a Power Ranger to be specific.

She had just finished drawing the shoulder pads, then she had moved to the symbol on his chest. Just then the other rangers had walked over to her table.

"Hey guys," Natasha said without looking away from her sketch.

The quartet sat down around her.

"What are you drawing?"

"The Navy Thunder Ranger, he was on the news in reefside a few years back along with the Dino Thunder Rangers and I managed to find a picture of him."

Natasha said holding up a picture of the Navy Ranger holding his holstered Thunder Staff on both ends.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to meet former Rangers?" Brandon said.

"I don't think Natasha would be able to handle that," said Barry.

The green ranger laughed.

"I probably wouldn't." She said. In the midst of their conversation, a large explosion cut them off.

"What the-!" Clifton shouted.

They looked out towards the city only to see flames and smoke arise from it.

"I think this is it," Barry said.

_'It is Rangers.'_

The Rangers were a bit taken back.

They looked at each other for a minute. "Was that you Terrona?"

_'Yes, I have established a psychic link between myself and you all so I can stay in contact with you'_

"Creepy, convenient but creepy." Rosario said.

_'Garnavax has begun his attack, it is time, go rangers.'_

"All right guys, let's go!" Clifton said.

The rangers ran to hop over the gate that blocked them from leaving school and took off towards the city.

*-PRCS-*

Vlotovar and Gladitor were tearing up the city, smashing everything in their path. The Trookas were trashing cars and just about everything else they could get their hands on.

"Are you sure the Rangers are even here?" Gladitor asked.

"They will come." Vlotovar said.

"Hey!" A voice called out. As if on cue, the Rangers had run out of an alley and cut off the Trookas advance.

"You are Rangers no?" Vlotovar said.

"Were you excpecting anyone else?" Barry asked.

"Enough talk come and fight." Vlotovar said.

"Gladly!" Natasha shot back.

"You guys ready?" Clifton said.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

Clifton is in the air with his arms apart.

The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his red and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Mars appeared on his left and right ears to form the

helmet.

Brandon is in the air with his arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light

faded and his blue and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Neptune appeared on his left and

right ears to form the helmet.

Natasha is in the air with her arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that englufed her body from the neck down. The light faded and her green and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Jupiter appeared on her left and right ears to form the helmet.

Barry is in the air with his arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his white and gold-lined ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Mercury appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet.

Rosario is in the air with her arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed her body from the neck down. The light faded and her pink and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel sized versions of Uranus on her left and right ears to form the helmet.

"Ah, it's about time." Vlotovar said.

The rangers stood side by side.

"Power of Mars! Red Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Neptune! Blue Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Jupiter! Green Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Mercury! White Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Uranus! Pink Cosmos Ranger!"

Clifton took a step ahead.

"Power Rangers Cosmos Squad!"

Vlotovar looked at Gladitor.

"I am calling back the Trookas as they were just a means of bringing the Rangers out, get these children." He said. Gladitor bashed his fists together.

"Let's do it!" He said.

"He looks tough." Brandon said.

"What should we do?" Natasha asked.

"Whatever we do we better make it quick! He's coming!" Rosario squealed.

Gladitor had ran towards them and smashed his fists into the ground.

The quintet dove off in different directions.

"Star Blasters!" Clifton shouted.

The Rangers drew their sidearms and fired at Gladitor.

"Ungh!" He growled. The blast did some damage but nowhere near enough.

"Oi." Clifton said.

"What do we do know o' great leader?" Barry said.

"Will you stuff it!" He shouted.

"Guys this isn't the time to argue!" Brandon said.

_'Rangers, you have the power to access a powerful arsenal of weapons. Tap the planet on the side of your helmet and your weapon will appear before you.'_

Terrona said to them.

"Let's do it then!" Natasha said.

Clifton tapped the planet on the side of his helmet and in his hands, two single barrelled shotguns that resembled Model 1887's appeared in his hands.

"Asteroid Busters!" He said.

Brandon tapped the planet on the side of his helmet and in his hands a blue broadsword appeared.

"Galaxy Sabre!" He said.

Natasha tapped the planet on the side of her helmet and wrapped around her forearms two halves of a shield appeared with a blade on the left arm and the right was a small barrel.

"Linear Shield!" She said.

Barry tapped the planet on the side of his helmet. In his hands, a double edged axe appeared **(Similar to Psycho Blue's but much larger.)**

"Stratos Hatchet!" He said.

Rosario tapped the planet on the side of her helmet. In her hands appeared a crossbow.

"Celestial Arrow!" She said.

*-PRCS-*

"Awesome!" Natasha said.

"Pretty cool." Clifton said.

Gladitor roared and began smashing the ground.

"Are you all gonna talk or fight?" He shouted.

"All righty then!" Brandon said.

"Let's get this guy." Barry chimed in.

The Rangers charged at him.

Gladitor swung on Clifton who rolled out of the way and shot his Asteroid Busters knocking Gladitor back.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He said. Brandon had jumped in and slashed the monster several times in various places. He finished with a roundhouse to the chest.

Natasha had jumped in and rammed Gladitor backwards. She spun backwards and fired the blaster half of her shield.

"Rrgh!" Gladitor groaned.

"You're up Barry!" Natasha shouted.

"Give me a boost!" He called back.

He ran towards Natasha who folded her arms. Barry jumped up onto her shield and used it to jump high into the air.

Barry flipped over Gladitor and sliced the top of his head in midair. Upon landing he slashed the monster across the chest in an 'X' pattern then grabbed him by his protruding collar bone and threw him over his head.

"Aargh!" He hollered.

From about 10 yards away, Rosario was steadily aiming at Gladitor.

"And...bada-bing!" She said as she fired off a shot. The shot connected right to Gladitor's face and he ended up hitting the floor hard. Vlotovar not happy with this had decided to teleport away. The Rangers had reunited and formed a line.

"Had enough?" Clifton asked. Gladitor had gotten to his feet.

"You think your stupid little kids toys can take me down so easy?" He groaned. Terrona's words echoed in their heads.

'_Rangers, combine your weapons to finish off this monster.'_

"All right! Let's finish this goon off!" Clifton said. Clifton had turned his Asteroid Busters on their sides and connected them. Natasha had connected the two halves of her shield. And connected them to the top of the Asteroid Buster. As a result a trigger had popped out of the under side of the shield. Brandon had clipped the sword onto a latch on top of the Linear Shield.

Clifton manned the main trigger while Brandon and Natasha kneeled and gripped the handles of the Asteroid Buster.

"Cosmic Enforcer!" They shouted.

Barry's Stratos Hatchet connected to the underside of Rosario's Celestial Arrow. The blades of the hatchet seperated from the base of the weapon the flipped forward. Barry kneeled and held up the blaster while Rosario held the main trigger.

"Shuttle Shift Cannon!" They called out.

"Ready? Fire!" Clifton shouted.

"Fire!" Rosario called out.

Two bursts of energy fired from the weapons simultaneously.

The two blasts entwined before blowing the monster to kingdom come.

The Rangers began celebrating by whooping and hollering.

"First one's in the bag!" Brandon said as he high fived Natasha.

"Okay guys, let's get back before lunch finishes!" Rosario said. The Rangers demorphed and ran back to their school as fast as possible.

_'They're going to do great things...these children here.' _Terrona said. This though was not heard by any of the Rangers.

_**A/N: Well, I finally got this one uploaded after days of staring at it.**_

_**It took me longer than I thought because of all of my testing which had completely worn me out. Anyway I'll try to get the next one up as soon as my overworked brain will allow.**_


	4. Teamwork is Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

**This is just a cast of who I feel should portray my characters,**

**These are the good guys:**

**Clifton Smith- Lance Gross**

**Brandon Carino- Harry Shum Jr.**

**Barry McKinley- Tom Felton**

**Natasha Bellamy-Chloe Grace Moretz**

**Rosario Valentin-Vanessa Hudgens**

**Terrona-Leona Lewis**

**And now the bad guys, all of who are listed are voice actors.**

**Garnavax V- Gary Sturgis (His voice is so creepy!)**

**Niyalax-Lorri Petty**

**Vlotovar-Viggo Mortensen**

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers had the day off from school so they had decided to train in front of the Cove. Clifton, Brandon and Barry were fighting each other while Rosario and Natasha were fighting each other. Brandon nimbly dodged a punch from Barry. Brandon had side stepped and retaliated with a left hook of his own. Barry had blocked it by raising his arms infront of his face.

"You left your self open!" Brandon called out and swept Barry off of his feet.

"Ungh!" Barry groaned as he landed in the dead leaves. Brandon quickly turned to Clifton.

"Me and you now Bro!" Brandon said as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Clifton taunted him with an inviting hand gesture.

"Bring it," Clifton said.

Meanwhile Rosario and Natasha were sparring with each other. Natasha was hopping from her left to her right avoiding Rosario's quick jabs.

"What happened I thought you used to take boxing lessons with your father?" The green ranger teased. Then suddenly, Rosario kicked Natasha who barely managed to block it in time. She followed up with a jab that was so quick it startled Natasha who fell flat on her back. Rosario smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"First off its Kick-Boxing, Second off I still do." Rosario said extending a hand to her friend.

"Heh, okay you got me, or did you?" Natasha said as she grabbed her hand, pulled her forward then put her left foot on Rosario's stomach and threw her over.

"Waah!" She shrieked.

Terrona who was observing the young rangers spar had chuckled at that.

"They all show much promise," Terrona said. She had redirected her attention to the boys who were all just taking shots at each other.

"Hah!" Brandon grunted as he kicked Clifton who caught the attack and wrapped his arm around Brandon's leg.

The blue Ranger frowned before muttering,

"Dammit..."

And that's when Clifton had brought him forward and pushed him down to the ground. Clifton then redirected his attention to Barry.

"You want some?" Clifton asked.

Barry charged at Clifton and threw a combination of punches. Clifton blocked them all easily. The punches only seemed to become harder with each swing. The last punch Clifton had batted away and threw a straight punch that stopped directly at the tip of Barry's nose. After a moment's pause, Clifton lowered his fighting stance.

"I'm done," Clifton said. He turned his back to Barry who was furious.

'What the hell...he thinks I can't take a punch? How arrogant of him...bastard!' He thought to himself. Barry stood up.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!" He shouted. Clifton was talking with the others when he saw Barry running at him, Star Sword in hand.

"Whoa!" Clifton dove to his left.

"What's your problem?" Clifton shouted.

"Yaah!" Barry hollered.

Clifton had morphed and retaliated with his own Star Sword.

"Dude are you tweaked?" Clifton asked as he evaded a strike from Barry.

"Guys stop it!" Rosario shouted.

"I'm gonna stop them!" Brandon said as he prepared to morph. Terrona lowered his arms.

"Let them do this," Terrona said as she observed the two fight.

Barry had forcefully knocked Clifton backwards.

"So you really wanna do this? Fine by me! I've been waiting," Clifton said.

He tapped the small planet on the side of his helmet.

"Asteroid Busters!" Clifton said.

Barry did the same.

"Stratos Hatchet!" He shouted.

Barry charged at Clifton who swung his axe. Clifton blocked it with the underside of his left Asteroid Buster.

He fired the one on his right which Barry sidestepped. Barry stepped back and attempted to swing again. Clifton jumped high enough to avoid the swing. Upon landing he kicked Barry's hatchet and fired his Asteroid Buster directly into Barry's chest causing him to demorph. Barry hit the floor hard as he groaned in pain. Clifton had demorphed as well and went over to him.

"What's your deal? If anything I'm the one who's supposed to hate your guts," He said.

"Well now the feeling is officially mutual," Barry said slapping his extended hand away.

The white Ranger stood to his feet and stormed off and out of the woods.

"Oh boy," Brandon said.

"It didn't take long for that to go south." Natasha groaned.

Rosario shook her head.

"They're so immature, two alpha males trying to out do each other," she said.

Clifton who was walking towards them had frowned.

"What? Oh you know I love you," she said pushing him playfully.

Brandon sighed.

"What are we gonna do about you two, and Terrona why did you tell me not to break it up?" He asked.

"Because the animosity is only going to grow between the two of you, the more you fight each other the less anger you will start to feel towards each other." She said.

Clifton raised an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it, I wasn't THAT peeved off when we finished our fight."

"Trust me, it seems like nonsense now but I promise this little feud will be over soon enough now, come inside you still have much to learn about your powers."

*-PRCS-*

Aboard Garnavax's ship, Niyalax and Vlotovar were plotting a form of counter attack.

"Well, how do we go about fighting them now?" Vlotovar asked.

"Remember, our mission isn't to destroy them, it's to push them so hard that they will activate the power of the Planet Sphere's," Niyalax said.

Vlotovar nodded.

"So Master Garnavax can return to his original form correct?" He asked.

"Yes, so who can we send to do that?" Niyalax wondered.

"Send Tri-Storm. His three pronged attack will prove a challenge for the rangers."

"Understood," Niyalax said as she trudged off to go find the monster.

*-PRCS-*

Barry walked through the streets of the city.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Barry growled. Barry had made his way to the park and sat down on the autumn colored bench. He looked towards the park and watched all the kids playing and laughing with each other.

"Hmph, life was a lot easier then," Barry said to himself.

"Well then let me make it a whole lot easier! By destroying you!" A voice shouted. Barry's head shot to the left and he saw a monster lurking towards him. The monster had blue legs with ice wrapping around it in a spiral pattern.

Its midsection was red and had crystalized flames that formed a skull in the mouth of the skull was a trifoil with red, blue and, yellow on the inside.

His arms and his head were a bright yellow with a jagged patter run through it. The way the colors on his body were seperated had formed a triangle.

"Power of the Cosmos-!" Barry looked back to see the kids still playing until the Trookas had stormed through the playground, causing their mothers to scoop them up and run away.

"Hey! You're attention should be on me! Tri-Storm will not be disrespected!" The creature proclaimed. He swung on Barry who ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

Barry is in the air with his arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his white and gold-lined ranger suit

appeared. Two small steel versions of Mercury appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet.

Barry dropped into a fighting stance.

"Now let me show you my fearsome power!" Tri-Storm shouted.

"Bring it!" Barry shot back.

Tri-Storm charged at Barry and swung twice. Barry crouched down to avoid the first and blocked the second. Barry jumped up and kicked Tri-Storm in the chest. He flipped backwards and landed smoothly on the ground.

"Trifecta Attack!" Tri-Storm shouted.

His legs glowed and he smashed his foot into the ground. Causing ice to shoot up and out of the ground. The ice had shot up from under Barry and completely encased him.

"Ungh! Let me go!" He shouted.

Then Tri-Storm's midsection glowed and the mouth of the crystal skull shot a burst of flames at the ice, tunneling through it and eventually melting and hitting Barry head on.

"Gaah!" He moaned.

Finally, Tri-Storm brought his hands to his forehead and formed a triangle.

His arms and head glowed and sent several bolts of electricity at the drenched ranger. The bolts hit Barry who fell to the floor twitching from the attack. Tri-Storm let out a hearty laugh.

"How do you like my Trifecta Attack?"

Barry was still on the ground cringing from the pain.

"Ah well, now to finish it." Tri-Storm gloated as he moved in for the kill.

"Hey back off!" Rosario shouted from afar. After that, two shots were fired which knocked Tri-Storm away from Barry. Clifton and Natasha had their Star Blasters trained on Tri-Storm as they moved closer to see if Barry was alright. Brandon and Rosario had their secondary weapons at the ready.

"Let's try those interchangable combinations!" Brandon said.

"You got it," Rosario said.

Brandon connected his Galaxy Sabre onto Rosario's Celestial Arrow.

Rosario aimed the weapon at Tri-Storm.

She fired it at Tri-Storm who took the Galaxy Sabre head on.

"Nice," Brandon said. He double tapped the planet on the left side of his head and his Galaxy Sabre dematerialized.

The Rangers had regrouped and directed their attention to the staggered Tri-Storm.

"I forgot that you nuisances come in assorted colors," Tri-Storm said.

"Yeah you're not exactly my ray of sunshine today so let's get this over with!" Natasha said. The Rangers had each dropped into their own fighting stance.

"He has a three staged attack, be careful," Barry said.

"Got it," Brandon responded.

"Star Blasters!" Clifton shouted.

The Rangers drew their sidearms and charged in. Tri-Storm had ran at them and met them half way. Brandon shot Tri-Storm and then kicked him in the chest. Tri-Storm seemed to be unaffected by the attack.

"Is that it?" The monster cackled.

"Oh boy." Brandon said bracing himself.

Tri-Storm punched him in the chest sending him backwards.

Rosario and Barry dove in front of Brandon and fired their blasters at Tri-Storm. Tri-Storm easily blocked the attacks and sent it back at them.

The blast caused sparks to erupt from their suits and they crumpled to the floor.

Clifton and Natasha had converted their blasters into swords and slashed and chopped at Tri-Storm. Tri-Storm blasted both of them backwards.

_'Rangers, on your belt buckles are devices called Power Toppers, use these to give your weapons an extra boost.'_

Clifton pulled the Power Topper off of its holster.

"It looks like a Beyblade." Natasha said looking at it. It did look like a Beyblade, it was red, white and silver. It had a small circular dip that looked like it could fit a large marble.

"Let me do it, I've already figured out the timing behind his attacks," Barry said. Under his helmet, Clifton was apprehensive.

"Let him do it," Brandon said.

Clifton turned to Natasha and Rosario and looked back.

"Fine," He said.

"I'm gonna need you guys to take the hits for me." Barry whispered.

"Let's do it already!" Rosario shouted.

Barry pulled out his own Power Topper which was the same as Clifton's save for the red.

"Is your little pep talk over?" Tri-Storm shouted.

The Rangers stood in a pentagon formation with Barry at the back.

"I guess so, Trifecta Attack!" Tri-Storm hollered.

First came the ice attack.

Rosario and Natasha took the first attack. The ice shot straight towards them. Natasha had summoned her Linear Shield in time to protect both of them.

Barry put the Power Topper into a small latch in the center of his Stratos Hatchet.

Next was the fire. Brandon ran forward and took the next attack. The blast of fire hit Brandon full on.

"Aagh!" He groaned.

Barry ran past Natasha and Rosario, then Brandon.

And finally was the lightning attack.

Clifton came in and had his back to the blast. The impact brought him to his knees. In the distance he could see Barry running up to him.

"Do it!" He grunted.

Barry jumped off of Clifton's shoulder and his axe glowed a bright white.

With that being said, he cleaved Tri-Storm in half. With a heavy groan, Tri-Storm fell, defeated and left a mushroom cloud in his wake.

"Whoo!" Brandon shouted from the ground.

*-PRCS-*

Meanwhile, Garnavax had watched the whole scene take place on the dingy curtains that shielded his face from view.

"Tri-Storm failed," Niyalax said from the other side of the curtain.

"Well then, its time to take this to the next level." Garnavax hissed. He raised his hand and in it a faint black energy glowed. He crushed it and the dust it created floated to earth and down to Tri-Storm. The dust swarmed around Tri-Storm's remains.

"Wait, what's that?" Natasha said pointing to the dust forming a large entity. The black dust vanish and Tri-Storm, now on a much larger scale had appeared before them.

"Oh you can't be serious," Clifton said.

"Any words of wisdom for us Terrona?" Brandon said. Sure enough the warrior did have some very helpful information.

_'Rangers, you have the ability to access powerful mechanical units known as Zords, just follow what we practiced and they will come to you.'_

"All right then, let's do it!" Clifton said.

The Rangers stood side by side and brought their hands up in an 'X' which happened to cover the symbol which was the vastness of space contained in a rectangle which made it look like a painting. Then they seperated their arms and brought them back so that they had one hand over the symbol and one hand under.

"Cosmic Griphon Zord!" Clifton said.

"Cosmic Centaur Zord!" Brandon said.

"Cosmic Phoenix Zord!" Natasha said.

"Cosmic Unicorn Zord!" Barry said.

"Cosmic Dragon Zord!" Rosario said.

The Rangers each shot their right arm forward. Their hands glowed a bright yellow, almost gold. The light from their hands reached their respective planets. From that planet each of their Zords traveled and made their way to Earth.

Once arriving on Earth, the Rangers entered their respective Zords. In front of them was a crystal podium with a glowing crystal of their color.

In front of the crystal was a panel in which their Power Toppers were to be inserted.

_'Rangers, to bring your Zords to life, insert your Power Topper.'_

"Got it!" Brandon said as he inserted his first followed by his teammates. They eyes on the Zords flared to life immediately.

_'Now, form your Megazords.'_

The Zords went off.

Clifton, Brandon and Rosario formed the first Zord, and Barry and Natasha formed the second.

The Cosmic Griphon initiated the transformation.

It's wings folded in as a birds normally would then went out towards the back. Two small pegs ejected from the center of the wings. The head of the Cosmic Griphon came down to form the chest. Its legs came in and looked as if a dog were to be sitting on their legs. Next, the Cosmic Centaur came in and formed the legs by compressing its own legs and splitting in half and two small feel swiveled out of the bottom of the Centaur. Next the Cosmic Centaur united with the Cosmic Griphon by slipping into the underside of the Cosmic Griphon as if it was a shirt. The arms had sliped through and folded in to make shoulders. The Cosmic Dragon came in to complete the formation by splitting the head from the body. The body had split vertically and the tail had flipped out and up to form the arms. The arms connected to the shoulders with a loud hiss. Finally, the Cosmic Dragon's head opened up at the neck and then the head itself spun around and split vertically to form a helmet. The Megazord grabbed the helmet and put it on. There was a flash of lightning before the Megazord struck a pose.

"Starforce Megazord!" The Red, Blue and Pink Rangers shouted.

Now for the second Megazord.

The Cosmic Unicorn had stood upright and its legs folded inward.

**(The same way the Yellow Lion Zord in Ninja Storm does.)**

Its upper legs had folded in and then linked together to form the chest. The tail of the Cosmic Unicorn detacthed from its butt and had formed an arm. It then connected to the right side of the Cosmic Unicorn. To top it off, The Cosmic Phoenix swooped in and folded it's wings which had slid forward and connected to the head of the Phoenix.

The Cosmic Phoenix latched onto the left side of the Cosmic Unicorn to form the left arm. The head flew off upon the body connecting to the Cosmic Unicorn. The head of the Cosmic Unicorn shot off and the Megazord grabbed the handle inside of the Cosmic Unicorn's head. The horn had slid down so that it was on top of the mouth of the Unicorn and then extended to a sword.

**(It's in the shape of the Long Chrono Saber from Time Force)**

The head of the Cosmic Phoenix swopped down and docked onto the Cosmic Unicorn. After that, the bottom of the Cosmic Phoenix opened up to form the Megazord's face.

'SolarStrike Megazord!" The Green and White Rangers said. Tri-Storm, fed up with all of the theatrics charged at both Megazords.

"Guys, since there's only two Megazords, do not give him a chance to execute his Trifecta Attack!" Clifton said.

"Got it!" The other four said.

The Megazord's stomped across the open ground and attacked Tri-Storm.

The Starforce Megazord punched Tri-Storm knocking him backwards.

The SolarStrike moved in with it's UniSaber at the ready. It sliced and slashed Tri-Storm repeatedly before delivering a powerful, horizontal slash.

"Rrgh! Trifecta Attack!" Tri-Storm growled. The Starforce Megazord zoomed past the SolarStrike and braced itself.

"Guys! Finish him off!" Clifton said.

"Right! Barry let's get him," Rosario said.

"Right, UniSaber!" Barry said.

The SolarStrike dropped into a stance with it's UniSaber straight in front of it.

Barry and Rosario spoke in unison.

"Cosmic Power! Stellar Break!"

The UniSaber glowed a bright yellow. It's thrusters activated shooting it forward. The Starforce Megazord dove out of the way just in time for the SolarStrike to power through the Trifecta Attack and land a direct hit on Tri-Storm. The SolarStrike withdrew it UniSaber and reunited with the Starforce Megazord. Tri-Storm fell to the ground with a thud and exploded.

"And that's a wrap!" Clifton said dusting imaginary dirt off of his shoulders.

"You said it bro!" Brandon said.

*-PRCS-*

Niyalax and Vlotovar were kneeled down in front of Garnavax.

"Ah, my sister is all to clever, releasing the Cosmic Zords from their slumber." Garnavax chuckled.

"Master, you seem awfully calm about this," Niyalax said.

Garnavax laughed.

"Because it is a trivial matter, these Rangers are mere children, all we need to do is obtain the Power Spheres and then I can finally leave this miserable host body," Garnavax said.

"Yes master, we will double our efforts at once," Vlotovar said.

"Good, you may go," Garnavax said.

The two nodded and made their way out. Garnavax chuckled.

"These humans are interesting, let's see where this goes..." The intergalactic warrior pondered.

_**A/N: Eh, this wasn't one of my best endings but anyway don't forget to keep reading and reviewing!**_


	5. A Difficult Choice to Make

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers! **_

The Rangers had skipped second period and bolted to the Market to combat a monster. The monster had pushed a fisherman into the water and continued to storm through the market.

"Out of my way humans!" He shouted. The monster kicked an orange stand into the air before cackling evily.

"Yo!" Brandon shouted.

The monster looked to his left to see the unmorphed Cosmos Rangers standing on the a pier.

Barry had caught one of the oranges the monster had launched into the air.

"Well there goes the freshest oranges you can get in Royal Creek for the next month," Barry said.

"Let's make this quick I have to get back or I won't be able to run in the next meet," Clifton said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh I almost forgot about that!" Rosario shouted.

"Hey what am I invisible?" The monster shouted.

"Guys focus!" Natasha said.

"Oh right, sorry!" Rosario said.

"Power of the Cosmos! Transcend the Heavens!" The Rangers shouted.

In a brilliant flash of light the morphed rangers stood ready for battle.

"Let's get this guy! Star Blasters!"

Clifton said as he drew his sidearm.

His teammates followed suit.

"Rrah!" The monster shouted as he charged at them. Rosario and Brandon stepped in front of their teammates and fired at the monster slowing him down.

Natasha and Barry leaped over their friends shoulders with their Star Swords and attacked the monster in perfect sync. They kicked him then sheathed their swords. Clifton ran past Rosario and Brandon then up to Natasha and Barry. He leaped into their waiting arms and jumped over them.

"Asteroid Busters!" He shouted. His weapons materialized and he opened fire on the monster. Sparks erupted from his body and the monster hit the floor.

"Nice!" Natasha said as the other rangers regrouped around Clifton.

"Let's finish this guy!" Clifton said.

"Right behind you man, Galaxy Sabre!" Brandon said.

"Linear Shield!" Natasha said.

"Stratos Hatchet!" Barry said.

"Celestial Arrow!" Rosario said.

"Put'em together," Clifton said.

"Cosmic Enforcer!"

"Shuttle Shift Cannon!"

The Rangers took aim at the staggered monster.

"And fire!" Barry said.

"Fire!" Clifton followed. The two blasts fired and merged together milliseconds before they hit the monster.

"Aargh!" It groaned before falling and exploding.

"And another one bites the dust!" Brandon cheered as he high-fived Natasha.

"Not bad," Rosario said to Barry.

The Rangers rounded a corner and demorphed.

"Oh boy, I gotta get back in time for !" Clifton said as he took off running.

"What's his deal?" Barry asked.

"There's a track meet tomorrow and Coach Potash sees every member of the team today, which reminds me I have to get back for too," Rosario said as she took off running.

"Huh, weird...let's get back to school," Brandon said.

*-PRCS-*

Rosario and Clifton had made it back to just as the other students were moving towards the field. The two had managed to merge into the group as Coach Potash was taking attendance.

"Sanchez, Santana, Scott, Smith, Tarantino, Thomas, Urena, Valentin...you're all here." Coach said as he checked the last name off of his roster.

As everyone moved onto the field Coach Potash cleared his throat.

"Okay, today you have a freebie, there's footballs, the volleyball net is set up and the basketballs are by the court, have fun." Coach Potash said as he walked off.

"Smith, Valentin I'd like to have a word with you." He said. Clifton and Rosario shot each other worried looks.

"Coming," Rosario said hesitantly.

Coach Potash walked over to several seats nearby the track and sat down.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Coach sighed.

"You've missed the last three practices, and you're teachers have told me that you're grades are starting to slip, what's going on with you?"

"Uh Coach, listen its really complicated, we wish we could tell you," Clifton said.

"You two have very promising futures in track and field, Clifton you're our best 200 runner and Rosario you're our best 400 runner I don't understand what could be more important," Coach Potash said.

"You both need to make a descision before the next practice, or I'll have no other choice but to kick you both off the team, I trust you will make the right choice," Coach said as he walked away.

Rosario sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh man, I knew this was going to happen," she said. Clifton wrapped his hands around the back of his head.

"Sonova..."

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers continued through the rest of the school day without a hitch. They all got together.

"So, you guys wanna head to Alphy's for some fro-yo?" Natasha asked.

"I'm game," Brandon said.

"Sure." Barry chimed in.

"Clifton, Rosario?" Natashsa asked.

The Red and Pink Rangers seemed despondent.

"Hellooo?" Natasha said waving her arms in their faces.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Are you two coming with us to Alphy's or what?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, but we can't stay for long, we have practice." Rosario sighed.

"Okay, let's go!" Natasha said pointing to the east. The quintet trekked off to Alphy's. Within a matter of minutes they were about to walk into the small shop.

The walls were half lavender and half white, there were four seperate counters, one for frozen yogurt, another for sandwiches, a third for smoothies and the fourth was the manager, Alphy's office who sold bus tickets.

In the center were at least fifteen circular tables that could seat six.

"Hey Alphy!" Natasha said, waving to the man.

"Hey there Natasha," Alphy said, mock saluting her. The five rangers sat down at a table.

"Okay, what's up with you guys? You've been down ever since we got back from the market," Natasha said.

"Well, we have a decision to make, we've missed three practices, and coach will kick us off the team if we miss again," Rosario said.

"Are you serious?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," Clifton said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Barry said.

"Well-" Rosario was about to speak when Terrona spoke to them.

_'Rangers, a monster is attack downtown.'_

Clifton checked his watch.

"It's 4:36, practice starts at five," he said. Rosario got up,

"Let's make this quick," she said. Everyone except for Brandon got up and left.

"But what about the fro-yo?" He questioned. Barry had come back in and yanked him up.

*-PRCS-*

The Cosmos Rangers had made it downtown only to see a monster composed of automobile parts to trashing a Pepboys.

"Can someone say irony?" Barry chuckled. The monster spun around.

"What are you lookin' at?" He shouted.

Brandon went to say something when Clifton stopped him.

"I don't have any time for this, Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!" Clifton said as he morphed in a flash of light. Rosario followed up right behind him.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!" She said. She transformed and ran off.

"Whoa, they're not in the mood," Barry said.

"Well let's lend 'em a hand!" Natasha shouted.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!" The three morphed and went to help their friends but a small group of Trookas stopped them.

"Let's get these guys and go help the others!" Natasha said.

"Right, Star Blasters!" Brandon said as he drew his sidearm. Barry and Natasha followed suit and then engaged the Trookas.

Clifton and Rosario punched and kicked the monster who shrugged them off.

Clifton stumbled backwards and caught Rosario who was thrown back.

"I'm so over this guy," Rosario said as she stood up.

"Then let's trash him." Clifton suggested.

"Is your little pep talk over yet?" The monster shouted.

"Asteroid Busters!" Clifton said as he tapped the small planet on the left side of his head. His weapons materialized in his hands and he stood at the ready.

"Celestial Arrow!" Rosario said as she reciprocated Clifton's actions.

The two charged at the monster and began bashing him. Clifton fired the Asteroid Buster in his left hand and shot him with the Asteroid Buster in his right hand. Rosario rolled to the left and fired her Celestial Arrow. Sparks began toi fly from the monsters body with more damage he took.

"Let's finish this goon!" Rosario said.

"You got it," Clifton said.

Clifton connected his first Asteroid Buster to the underside of his second. The second Asteroid Buster split from the tip to the center so that there were at least eight inches remaining. He pulled it back so that it was resting on top of the other end of the Asteroid Buster. A circular opaque barrel extended from the open Asteroid Buster and a bright red ring began running up and down the barrel. He drew his Power Topper and connected it to the top Asteroid Buster.

He gripped both of the handles and aimed it at the car monster.

"Super Asteroid Buster!"

Rosario pushed a button on the bottom of the handle on her Celestial Arrow causing an inch of seperation to appear straight down the middle. She drew her Star Blaster and with a flick of her wrist, turned it into her Star Sword. She set the Star Sword in the opening and then set her Power Topper on the hilt of the Star Sword.

"Super Celestial Arrow!"

The monster seemed a bit intimidated by the two weapons before him.

"H-hey now, let's talk this out!" He pleaded.

"Don't think so, Fire!" Clifton shouted.

"Fire!" Rosario followed.

Their Power Toppers began spinning rapidly and glowed their respective colors. They fired off blasts of red,yellow and pink. The blasts connected blowing the monster to pieces. They lowered their weapons and gave a relieved sigh.

"All right now let's go-" Clifton was cut off by that familiar black dust circling the remains of the car monster.

He then grew to an enormous size.

"Oh come on!" Rosario said stomping her foot on the ground.

Brandon, Barry and Natasha had just finished off the Trookas and reunited with their teammates.

"Let's hurry up and take this goon down." Barry said.

Clifton nodded.

The Rangers stood side by side and brought their

hands up in an 'X' which happened to cover the

symbol which was the vastness of space

contained in a rectangle which made it look like a

painting. Then they seperated their arms and

brought them back so that they had one hand

over the symbol and one hand under.

"Cosmic Griphon Zord!" Clifton said.

"Cosmic Centaur Zord!" Brandon said.

"Cosmic Phoenix Zord!" Natasha said.

"Cosmic Unicorn Zord!" Barry said.

"Cosmic Dragon Zord!" Rosario said.

The Rangers each shot their right arm forward.

Their hands glowed a bright yellow, almost gold.

The light from their hands reached their

respective planets. From that planet each of their

Zords traveled and made their way to Earth.

They quickly boarded and formed their seperate megazords and engaged him.

The SolarStrike Megazord hit him with the UniSaber several times. The Starforce Megazord punched the engine on the chest of the monster.

"Our turn to finish him off!" Brandon said.

"Cosmic Power! Galactic Fist!"

The Starforce Megazord bashed it's fists together and they began to spin and glow a bright yellow.

It swung with it's right, then it's left and then smashed both fists into it's chest.

"Aargh!" The monster wailed before exploding.

"Phew!" Rosario said.

"Now let's go!"

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers had broken down the Megazords and bolted back to school.

They had ran through the entrance and made it over to the track. Brandon, Natasha and Barry had stopped a bit short while Clifton and Rosario continued on. Coach Potash had just let the other runners go practice when he turned around to see the Red and Pink Rangers walking towards him.

"You two made it, you ready?" Coach asked. Rosario nodded happily while Clifton seemed unsure.

"You okay Smith?" Coach Potash asked.

"Coach, I'm gonna level with you, this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make but, I'm leaving the team," Clifton sighed. Coach Potash looked shocked but relieved.

"Good, you looked like you were stretching yourself too thin anyway, you need to work on what's most important to you now," He said.

Clifton smiled.

"Thanks Coach, I'll be back next year for sure!" He said shaking Coach's hand.

Rosario frowned.

"Uh, Coach..."

"Don't, Valentin I get it, do what you need to," Coach said.

Rosario smiled sadly and nodded.

"Thanks for understanding," she said.

Coach nodded.

"I excpect to see both of you next year!" He said walking off.

Clifton and Rosario walked back over to their friends.

"So what happened?" Barry asked.

"We quit," Clifton said.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day, I mean you've loved track since the day we met in third grade!" Brandon said.

"Well it wasn't the easiest choice, but being a ranger comes first," Rosario said.

"I know what'll cheer you up, some frozen yogurt! Besides, we left our stuff at Alphy's," Natasha said.

"Well then let's go," Barry said walking off. The others walked off after him.

*-PRCS-*

Garnavax was observing himself in a broken dusty mirror.

"I grow tired of this pathetic human form." He sighed.

"I think it's time to reveal myself to them," Garnavax said as his host body's green eyes turned a shade of red.

_**A/N: Okay so now this chapter is over. Now I have a question for the readers, would you want to see the Black Ranger arc start or not? I was just curious and I'd really like to know, so please leave it in the reviews? Anyway don't forget to Read and Review!**_


	6. Vortex Rising part I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers! If I did, I can think of four seasons that would have gone differently...**_

_**Author's Note: it's just a quick one, this is the start of the Black Ranger arc, this will just do some explaining and whatnot, but anyway please enjoy.**_

_**Just the final portion of my ideal cast;**_

_**Flash- Chris Pine**_

_**Gabriel Bellamy- William Mosley**_

_***-**_PRCS-*

Garnavax sighed as he placed his left hand on his cheek.

"I grow tired of trying to elicit the Power Sphere from these meddlesome rangers. In fact, I grow tired of being out of action for so long," he sighed as he ran his right hand along his cheek.

At that moment Niyalax had entered his chambers.

"What is it?" He asked.

The Vortex Lionzord is on it's way to Earth from Saturn," she said.

"That old thing, I thought I sealed it away," Garnavax said raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, our scouts confirm that it recently had an energy spike."

"Most likely because of those blasted Rangers," Garnavax said.

"So shall we send another monster?"

"Not only will you do that fetch my Sturm, I'm itching to fight these rangers now." Garnavax growled.

"I will do so at once master," Niyalax said, as she bowed and walked out.

Vlotovar was standing outside of the door.

"Hm so Master Garnavax decides to join the fight, this ought to be interesting."

Vlotovar snorted before walking off.

Niyalax looked at him before walking off.

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers were in front of the Cove, working on their abilities with their Power Toppers. They were all unmorphed with all of their weapons out.

"Now," Terrona said walking in front of the Rangers who were each observing their Power Toppers.

"Now Clifton, Rosario and Barry have figured out that using their Power Toppers either increases their weapon's power or completely transforms it into something different, Rosario and Barry please demonstrate." Terrona instructed.

"Got it," Rosario said picking up her Celestial Arrow.

Barry followed suit and picked up his Stratos Hatchet.

Rosario formed her Super Celestial Arrow while Barry plugged the Power Topper into it's slot.

The ends of Barry's Stratos Hatchet turned a brilliant white before expanding at least four inches.

Barry rested it on his shoulder and motioned to it.

"Is it cool or is it cool?" He said.

Rosario held her Super Celestial Arrow and aimed it at a tree. She fired it at an old tree completely disintegrating it.

Brandon exhaled.

"I gotta say, I like Rosario's a lot better than yours!" He exclaimed.

Barry's expression flattened and he lowered his Stratos Hatchet.

Clifton had snickered at that.

"You mad-" Clifton stopped when Barry raised his axe.

"Don't even finish that sentence," He said, completely serious.

Terrona had turned her attention to Natasha who had been unusually quiet this afternoon.

"Natasha, are you okay?" Terrona asked as she put a hand on the Green Ranger's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, what are these Planet Spheres Garnavax's goons have been talking about?"

Terrona removed her hand then folded her arms.

"The Planet Spheres, they are powerful orbs that contain the power of their respective planets, each person Ranger or not is granted one. If you've received the power of the Universal Orb in any way, they are available to you. They only come to you under the circumstances that you were in grave danger."

"Last time I checked there were only five of us leaving four left," Clifton said.

"So that means there are four Planet Spheres that we can't obtain," Barry said.

Terrona sighed heavily,

"Not exactly, There is one Ranger who had the power to control three at the same time, Saturn, Pluto and Venus,"

Terrona said.

"What Ranger?" Brandon asked.

"The Black Saturn Vortex Ranger,"

"Oi, that's a mouthfull," Barry said.

"What happened to him?" Natasha asked.

"By some sort of miracle, the Black Ranger managed to defeat Garnavax's physical form, but his symbiote form managed to survive and take over the Black Ranger's body,"

"So wouldn't he be able to use the Planet Spheres?" Rosario questioned.

"No, only the Black Ranger, in body and mind can use it," Terrona said.

Terrona turned her back to them.

"Also, the Black Ranger's Zord, the Lionzord, who bestowed his morpher upon the Black Ranger managed to escape and get the morpher back before he did, But Garnavax using the last of his powers managed to seal the Lionzord away on Saturn." Terrona continued.

"What was his name?" Clifton asked.

"He never told me his real name, he just went by Flash," Terrona said.

"Flash?" Rosario asked.

"The organisms on his homeworld were known for being extremely fast," Terrona said.

"That probably means that Garnavax could use that power to his advantage," Clifton said as he fiddled with his Power Topper.

"This is why I want you all to be alert, I sense Garnavax is going to make a move," Terrona said.

Brandon scoffed.

"We could handle him even if he showed up right now!" Brandon said as he folded his arms.

Just then, the alarm in the cove beeped.

The Rangers and Terrona had ran inside and looked on a widescreen only to see Niyalax, a very ugly crab monster and some Trookas all behind a man in black and grey robes.

Terrona's eyes narrowed.

"I was right, Garnavax has made his move,"

Everyone's eyes had moved to Brandon.

"What?"

Rosario smacked him in the back of the head and then so did Barry.

The rangers began to walk off.

"But what did I-" Clifton cut him off by blowing a raspberry in his face.

"I still-" Clifton did it again and again until Brandon gave up.

*-PRCS-*

The rangers had cut off Garnavax in the rock quarry.

"Right on time," Niyalax said.

Garnavax chuckled. The black streaks running from the edge of his eyes down his neck glowed faintly.

"Yo! We don't want any trouble, just go back to where you came from!" Clifton said.

"Hah! Like we'd take orders from children!"

"Then we're doing this the hard way!" Brandon said making a fist.

"Boy do I love the hard way," Barry said cracking his knuckles.

"Power of the Cosmos! Trandscend the Heavens!" The Rangers chanted.

Clifton is in the air with his arms apart.

The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his red and white ranger suit appeared.

Two small steel versions of Mars

appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet.

Brandon is in the air with his arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light

faded and his blue and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Neptune appeared on his left and

right ears to form the helmet.

Natasha is in the air with her arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that englufed her body from the neck down. The light faded and her green and white ranger suit

appeared. Two small steel versions of Jupiter appeared on her left and right ears to form the

helmet.

Barry is in the air with his arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his white and gold-lined ranger suit

appeared. Two small steel versions of Mercury appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet.

Rosario is in the air with her arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed her body from the neck down. The light

faded and her pink and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel sized versions of Uranus on her left and right ears to form the helmet.

The rangers stood side by side.

"Power of Mars! Red Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Neptune! Blue Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Jupiter! Green Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Mercury! White Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Uranus! Pink Cosmos Ranger!"

Clifton took a step ahead.

"Power Rangers Cosmos Squad!"

Garnavax seemed unenthused by their theatrics.

"Come Rangers," he said as a Trooka handed him his sword.

"Let's do this!" Clifton said.

_**A/N: I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter to I left it at that,**_

_**But anyway let me know what you think of this. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!**_


	7. Vortex Rising part II

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**_

_**There has been a slight change in casting;**_

_**Gabriel Bellamy: Alex Pettyfer**_

_***-PRCS-***_

The Rangers had their weapons at the ready, prepared to fight Garnavax and his Trookas.

Clifton drew his Star Blaster and fired at several Trookas. He switched his blaster to sword mode and began slashing and slicing through the alien henchmen. He grabbed one by the shoulder and kicked it's knees out from under it. He delivered a powerful roundhouse to it's back sending it crashing into three more Trookas. He slashed another across the chest before grabbing him, lifting him into the air, then dropkicking him. Clifton landed on one knee before putting his Star Blaster away.

"All right let's do it! Asteroid Busters!" Clifton said as he tapped the planet shaped button causing his weapons to appear. He aimed them at the Trookas coming at him and fired two shots from each Buster knocking them all down.

"That's how we do it!" Clifton said shooting a thumbs up.

Brandon had his Galaxy Sabre and Star Sword in hand and was taking Trookas apart. Brandon blocked the attacks of two Trookas and shrugged them off. He slashed those same Trookas across the chest. Brandon threw his Star Sword up and slashed the surrounding Trookas in a 360 motion he ended up on one knee and caught his Star Blaster. He fired several shots at more Trookas knocking them into several piles of gravel.

"All right here we go," Brandon said. He tucked his Galaxy Sabre into his shoulder and pulled out his Power Topper. He connected it to his Star Blaster which started to glow a bright blue. A small group of Trookas clustered together and tried to attack him head on.

"Oh boy, not a smart move," Brandon said. He fired at the cluster of Trookas which were blown away.

"Well alright!" Brandon said.

Natasha rammed two Trookas head on with her Linear Shield. She drew her Star Blaster and fired at several more coming from her left. She then launched her shield into more on her right, knocking them down. Two Trookas charged straight forward at her. She executed a jumping roundhouse on one, landed and ducked down before sweeping the other off its feet. Natasha dove Linear Shield. Once she picked it up, she bashed it into the chest of a Trooka trying to sneak up on her. She slid backward to avoid the swing of a Trooka armed with a mace. Natasha jumped up onto a ledge about 20 feet above the Trookas she was fighting.

"Its time to lay the smackdown!" She shouted. Natasha stowed her Star Blaster before pulling out her Power Topper. She plugged it into the direct center of the Linear Shield. A green aura began to engulf the shield as the Power Topper spun faster. She then leaped off of her perch and dove into the group of Trookas, shield first. The impact caused the Trookas to disperse as she gracefully landed in a small crater.

"Did I really just say that?" Natasha wondered.

Garnavax and co. Were watching from afar.

"They fight well," Garnavax said.

Vlotovar and Niyalax merely hummed in agreement.

Barry was slowly walking through a crowd of Trookas with his Stratos Hatchet on his shoulder. A Trooka swung it's jagged sword at him. He procceded to block it with his right forearm then knock the Trooka down. When it tried to get up, Barry put his foot on its hand. The Trooka grumbled and groaned as it tried to get its hand up. Barry punched another Trooka coming straight at him. He then got a tight grip on his Stratos Hatchet and began slicing and slashing in every direction. He then jumped up, drew his Star Blaster and fired on the Trookas.

When he landed he kicked the Trooka that he had trapped on the ground.

"Too easy," Barry scoffed.

A Trooka had jumped on top of him and wasn't letting go.

"Hey man, no free rides!" Barry grunted. He jumped up and landed flat on his back causing the Trooka to fall off. When he got up he saw that ten more Trookas had made their way over to him. Barry chuckled and pointed his axe at them before charging in.

He brought his axe down on one of the Trookas before kicking another. He roundhoused a third before flipping backwards. Barry pulled out his Power Topper and plugged it into his Stratos Hatchet. The edges of his blade glowed a bright white and grew slightly.

"Hah!" He grunted as he charged back in, hitting every single Trooka.

Barry soon came to a stop as the Trookas began to convulse then explode.

"Hmph." Barry scoffed.

Rosario had her Celestial Arrow at the ready and fired it at the Trookas running straight at her.

She pulled a Trooka close to her then used it as a human shield. The Trooka took several hits before Rosario had decided to let go. She kicked it in the back and it fell to the floor. Rosario pulled out her Star Blaster and fired on three seperate Trookas. The foot soldiers were blasted off of their feet and to the ground. She heard a Trooka grumble behind her and she spun around and punched it in the face.

Rosario flipped backwards and fired at two more Trookas.

"Let's take it up a notch!" She exclaimed.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Rosario's secondary weapon materialized in her hands. She pressed a button on the underside of her crossbow causing the weapon to split right down the middle. She put her Star Sword in it and then plugged her Power Topper into the end of it.

"Super Celestial Arrow!"

She aimed it at a rampaging crowd of Trookas and opened fire. The pink energy arrow blasted the Trookas in several directions.

"That ought to do it," Rosario said resting her weapon on her shoulder.

Her teammates had come to regroup with her.

"Nice shot," Brandon said as he lightly punched her shoulder.

"Thanks," Rosario said.

Clifton rested his Super Asteroid Buster on his shoulder.

"We've still got work to do," He said.

All five Cosmos Rangers turned to face Garnavax and co.

"You're next!" Barry shouted.

Garnavax snorted.

"You'll have to deal with Buzzertron first," he said. The monster hopped down from its perch. It had chainsaws for arms and two buzzsaws for his teeth. He had chains wrapped around his body. His colors were similar to a bumblebee and were formed in a zebra pattern.

"Let's make this quick!" Natasha said.

The rangers inserted their Power Toppers into their secondary weapons.

"Hit him one at a time!" Clifton commanded.

Clifton got down on one knee and aimed through the iron sights of his Super Asteroid Buster.

"Astro Fire!" He shouted.

A red energy had formed at the tip of the top barrel and charged until it was about ten inches. The energy orb fired off as he sprayed a barage of bullets out of the second barrel.

The blast hit Buzzertron causing a puff of smoke to cloud him from view.

"My turn!" Brandon exclaimed.

He had his Galaxy Sabre at the ready and charged in.

"Afterimage Attack!"

He sliced Buzzertron across the chest then moved to his left and hit him again. Soon enough Brandon was circling him, hitting him repeatedly. He was moving so fast that he actually created afterimages that were all beating down on Buzzertron.

He finished with a 180 slash and then rested his Galaxy Sabre on his shoulder.

Natasha's Linear Shield was engulfed in an aura of green. She thrust herself forward. She rammed him and carried him back to her remaining teammates.

"My turn," Barry said. Natasha stopped about ten feet away and thrust her shield out towards Barry. Barry ran forward and slashed Buzzertron.

He stepped past the monster and then slashed his back. He then kicked the monster towards Rosario.

"Virgo Shot!"

She pointed her weapon towards the air and fired several shots. She lowered her aim back down to Buzzertron. She fired one shot straight through his stomach. That shot triggered the energy arrows that were in the air to rain down on Buzzertron. Buzzertron roared in agony before exploding leaving a pile of ash.

"Checkmate," Clifton said. Once again The Cosmos Rangers reunited to face Garnavax.

"So we took him apart too, anything alse maybe?" Barry asked.

"No, now you deal with me!" Garnavax said.

_'Rangers please try not to hurt him, the real Flash is alive in there somewhere in there.' _Terrona called to them.

"That's gonna be easier said than done," Rosario said. Garnavax pointed his sword at them.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

The wind began to stir and carry various pieces of gravel around.

The sun began to reflect off of Garnavax's sword.

"Go!" Clifton shouted. The Rangers ran towards a wating Garnavax.

Garnavax stood stil until the Rangers were in his sword's range. In a split second he had vanished and reappeared behind them. There was a ten second pause before sparks erupted from the Rangers suits, causing them to cry out.

"Hm, I guess it was dumb luck that you were able to survive this long," Garnavax said while running a hand up his blade.

The Rangers were struggling to get to their feet.

"H-hey, we're not done just yet!" Clifton grunted.

"Is that so?" Garnavax hummed.

Clifton and Barry had gotten back to their feet and stumbled towards Garnavax. Barry swung on Garnavax who merely took a step backward. He kicked Barry in the chest, sending him into the air. Garnavax brought his sword down on Barry, slamming him into the ground. Garnavax went to deal another blow when Clifton had tackled him.

"If you wanna fight someone, fight me!" Clifton said. Garnavax let out a nasty snarl before attacking the Red Ranger.

Clifton managed to block some of his attacks before Garnavax kicked him in his stomach. Garnavax swung at Clifton's feet causing him to jump up then backwards. Garnavax punched him in the chest causing Clifton to wrench over in pain.

"You left yourself open Ranger!" He shouted. He brought his sword down on Clifton's midsection causing more sparks to erupt from his suit. He landed hard on the ground several feet away.

Niyalax and Vlotovar looked on as Garnavax began fighting Brandon, Natasha and Rosario.

"He's having fun," Niyalax said as Garnavax threw Brandon into a wall.

"Well he hasn't fought in a while," Vlotovar said.

Garnavax had grabbed Rosario by the arm and threw her to the ground.

Natasha attempted to blast Garnavax with her Star Blaster. Garnavax caught the attack in his hands and sent it back at her. The impact of the attack knocked her off of her feet. Rosario had then intervened by swinging her Celestial Arrow in his way.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Garnavax shouted. He wrenched her left arm and hit her with his sword several times. He dropped her down by her fallen comrades.

"To think you couldn't manage to scratch me in this host body," Garnavax said.

"Don't be so sure!" Clifton shouted.

Garnavax spun around to see Barry and Clifton running at him once more. Clifton fired his Asteroid Buster at Garnavax who cut the blasts in two with his sword. Barry put his Power Topper into his Stratos Hatchet and managed to hit Garnavax.

The swordsman groaned as he stumbled backwards.

"Rrah, you'll pay for that!" He shouted. Barry went for another swing when Garnavax blocked it and slashed him several times. He then threw Barry over his shoulder and over toward the other Rangers.

"Ugh!" The White Ranger groaned.

"Forget someone?" Clifton said as he kicked Garnavax. Garnavax caught his foot and swung him over to his friends.

"You guys alright?" Clifton groaned.

"Heh, you just got thrown like a rag doll and you asking if we're alright?" Barry asked.

"Shut up," Clifton said. The Rangers managed to get to their feet, using the wall behind them as support.

"You can still get to your feet? Impressive, but its time to end this," Garnavax said. Garnavax's sword glowed a deep purple. He raised it in the air causing the same color lightning to fall around him. Soon enough the ground began to tremble. Garnavax brought his sword down sending a wave of energy at the Rangers.

The wave hit the rangers leaving a tremendous explosion in it's wake.

Once the flames of the explosion were mostly clear, it was easy to see that the Rangers were demorphed and writhing in pain.

"You managed to survive? Well allow me to remedy your pain," he cackled.

He stalked over to them and was ready to deal the final blow when a familiar light stopped him.

The Rangers looked up to see the gold light create a sort of barrier between Garnavax and themselves. The light faded and Terrona took it's place.

"So you've come to save your precious rangers dear sister?" Garnavax said.

"If you want to fight someone, fight me!" She said. Terrona extended her hand and a pure gold sword with two blades resting on the guard.

"You know full well I have no chance against you in this Saturanian's body, I will take my leave now," Garnavax said as he teleported away. Niyalax and Vlotovar had soon followed.

Terrona turned to the Rangers.

"We have to get out of here,"

The same golden light washed over the Rangers and teleported them away.

*-PRCS-*

Terrona had teleported the Rangers back to the Cove. The Rangers staggered inside. Brandon let himself slide down the wall.

"Talk about getting worked," He sighed.

Natasha clutched her sides as she sat down on a chair.

"What a miracle that Terrona showed up when she did,"

"Where's the first aid kit, he busted me open," Clifton said pointing to the blood running down the side of his head.

"I never bought another one," Rosario said.

"Well we should call someone," Barry said rotating his arm.

"And what, tell them we got into a fight with an intergalactic symbiote swordsman?" Brandon asked.

Barry let out a sharp breath.

"No genius, tell them we were in the woods and got caught in an explosion," he said.

"For once, I agree with him," Clifton said.

"I could call my brother Gabriel," Natasha said.

"Please do," Rosario groaned.

Natasha pulled her phone from off of a shelf and dialed her brother's number.

"Hello?"

"Gabriel, I need you to come get me and my friends,"

"Why what happened?"

"There was a monster attack and we got caught in the middle of it,"

"Oh my God, I'm on my way."

"Thanks," Natasha said as she hung up.

Natasha turned to her beaten teammates.

"Let's get to the edge of the woods, so my brother can find us,"

The other rangers groaned in agreement and left the Cove.

*-PRCS-*

Gabriel had got in his dad's van and started the engine up.

"Oh man, I hope she's okay," Gabriel said. He was already on the road when something in the skies caught his eye.

"What's that?"

Whatever it was had crashed to earth causing the ground to shake.

"Holy crap!" Gabriel hollered.

His car began to swerve and nearly crash into a tree. He skidded to a stop inches away from the tree. Since the van couldn't go any farther, he grabbed his messenger bag and got out.

Gabriel carefully manuvered his way through the woods to the crash site.

"What the hell is that?"

In the crater lay the Tigerzord.

It's red eyes were flashing faintly.

Gabriel took a step forward when the Tigerzord roared at him.

"Whoa, it's okay big guy I don't wanna hurt you,"

The Tigerzord growled softly as Gabriel moved closer.

"Hey, you're one of those Zord things that the Power Rangers use!" He said.

The Tigerzord growled in response.

Gabriel reached out to touch the Tigerzord when it's eyes flashed brightly.

"Huh?"

A bright orb of light shot from the right eye of the Tigerzord. It landed in Gabriel's waiting hands.

When the light faded he could see a glove in his hands. It was finger-less and had wires and circuitry stemming from the knuckles. It had a small gold button on the center.

"What is this?" The ground began to shake as the Tigerzord burrowed its way underground.

"Wait-" Gabriel was cut off by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Gabriel?" She called out.

Gabriel stuffed the glove in his bag and ran over to the sound of her voice.

He saw Natasha and her friend who could barely stand up.

"Jesus! You guys look horrible!" He exclaimed.

"Every girl wants to hear that," Natasha said.

"Yeah whatever, let's get you guys to the hospital," Gabriel said as he walked the quintet over to the van.

Once they were all situated, Gabriel started the car and pulled off.

'I wonder what this thing is for," Gabriel said as he snuck a peek in his bag.

"Whatever it is, it's only gonna cause me trouble," Gabriel said as he sped off to the hospital.

_**A/N: Well, that's another one down. Please continue to R&R!**_


	8. Vortex Rising part III

_**Disclaimer!- I do not own Power Rangers!**_

_**The following day...**_

The Rangers were still recuperating from their fight with Garnavax. The quintet had all managed to reunite at the Cove.

"Well, what are we gonna go if Garnavax decides to attack us again?" Brandon asked.

"I can't possibly think of anything, his power was unreal," Barry said.

"Way to keep it positive," Rosario sighed.

"Well I'm just saying that we don't stand a ghost of a chance against him,"

Barry responded.

"Wait, I specifically remember Garnavax referring to Terrona as his sister?" Natasha wondered. Soon enough, all eyes had been on Terrona.

"What he said was not a lie, Garnavax is my brother," Terrona said grimly.

"Whoa, some family tree you have!" Clifton said.

"Wait a second, Garnavax is a symbiote so does that mean you are too?" Natasha asked.

"No, Garnavax is a sentient being like myself, soon after hearing about the powers of the Universal Orb, he decided to harness its power. Soon enough he became obsessed with it. The Universal Orb responded negatively to him and caused a mutation, bringing forth what you have today," Terrona explained.

"The mutation caused him to gain a symbiote form in addition to his own, to alter genetic structures on a molecular level is pretty amazing," Clifton said.

The others looked at Clifton suprised with what he just said.

The Red Ranger who was once deep in thought looked at his teammates.

"What? I don't take AP classes for looking pretty y'know,"

Barry chuckled quietly.

"Ain't that the truth,"

Clifton spun around.

"Oh shaddap you!"

The other Rangers began laughing to themselves. Once they quieted down Rosario turned to Natasha.

"So did your brother say anything?" She asked.

"Nope, though barely let me out of his sight," Natasha quipped.

"So how'd you get away from him?" Brandon inquired.

"I lied and said Rosario was sick," Natasha grinned.

"How clever," Rosario said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, all jokes aside, how are we gonna be able to take on Garnavax next time we see him?" Barry said.

Terrona folded her arms.

"Currently, you don't have the power to take him on, but maybe we can seperate him from Flash,"

"And just how would we do that?" Brandon wondered.

"Like Clifton said, the Universal Orb has the ability to alter genetic structures at a molecular level, if you combine your Power Toppers you might have the ability to seperate them,"

"That sounds pretty dangerous, and are you sure the Power Toppers have enough power to do that?"

"It's the only thing that you have at your disposal as of now,"

"Well what about the Planet Sphere's?" Rosario wondered.

"You can't count on them since you don't have any at your disposal,"

Terrona said.

"So the Power Toppers are all we have," Clifton sighed.

"You're going to need a lot of training to harness your powers at that level, let's begin," Terrona said.

*-PRCS-*

Garnavax was happily lounging around his ship.

"That was amazing! I haven't been able to cause carnage like that in ages!" He said. He kicked a Trooka in the back and it tumbled to the floor.

"Niyalax! Prepare another monster! I want to go again!" Garnavax said.

Niyalax had shuffled through the entrance with a tiger like monster in tow.

"This is Ferocinator," she said.

"I couldn't care less, now let's go!"

Garnavax shouted.

The three teleported to Royal Creek's buisness district.

"Do whatever it is you do," Garnavax said as he moved to sit on a bench.

Ferocinator growled intensely as his claws sharpened.

He began slicing up everything in sight.

*-PRCS-*

"Rangers, a monster is attacking the buisness district," Terrona said.

"We're on it, let's go guys!" Clifton said.

The Cosmos Rangers filed out of the Cove.

Soon enough they made it to the buisness district.

"Hey!" Brandon shouted.

Ferocinator spun around.

"Let's get this goon!" Rosario said.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

The five Rangers transformed in a brilliant flash of multicolored light.

"Power of Mars! Red Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Neptune! Blue Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Jupiter! Green Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Mercury! White Cosmos Ranger!"

"Power of Uranus! Pink Cosmos Ranger!"

Clifton took a step ahead.

"Power Rangers Cosmos Squad!"

Ferocinator roared and charged at the Rangers. The teens dove off in different directions. Brandon was the first to attack. He dove in and kicked Ferocinator in the ribcage. The blow landed but the monster wrapped his arm around the Blue Ranger's leg. He punched Brandon in the chest which sent him flying. Rosario threw a punch at Ferocinator. He caught her punch and forced her entire arm down.

He twisted her wrist and then thrust her towards a high bush. Natasha dove in and tackled the monster off of his feet.

"My turn!" She hollered.

Ferocinator tried to swipe at Natasha but she ducked under it. Natasha retaliated with an elbow which Ferocinator blocked. She quickly followed up with a jumping knee which caught him by suprise.

Gabriel who happened to be in the area, had been watching the battle since after the rangers had morphed.

"Wow, that Green Ranger sure can fight," he mumbled as the battle ensued.

Natasha was doing well avoiding the attacks when Ferocinator decided to pick up the pace. The speed of his attacks increased drastically. Natasha was unable to keep up with the speed and was knocked to the ground.

"Agh!"

"Let's take another approach!" Barry said. He lunged in with his Stratos Hatchet and delivered a series of slashes to him and finished it off with a kick.

"My turn!" Clifton shouted as he flipped over Barry and fired his Asteroid Busters. The blasts hit Ferocinator and knocked him backwards. The three downed Rangers regrouped with their teammates.

"Let's put'em together!" Clifton said balling his hand into a fist.

"Cosmic Enforcer!"

"Shuttle Shift Cannon!"

"Fire!" Clifton commanded.

"Fire!" Rosario shouted.

The two blasts hit Ferocinator simultaneously causing the creature to collapse and explode.

The Rangers cheered and exhanged high fives. This was soon halted by Ferocinator growing to a tremendous size.

"I've been waiting to do this again!" Brandon said.

The Rangers lined up side by side.

The Rangers stood side by side and brought their hands up in an 'X' thhen they seperated their arms then brought them back so that they had one hand

over the symbol and one hand under.

"Cosmic Griphon Zord!" Clifton said.

"Cosmic Centaur Zord!" Brandon said.

"Cosmic Phoenix Zord!" Natasha said.

"Cosmic Unicorn Zord!" Barry said.

"Cosmic Dragon Zord!" Rosario said.

The Rangers each shot their right arm forward. Their hands glowed a bright yellow, almost gold. The light from their hands reached their respective planets. From that planet each of their Zords traveled and made their way to Earth.

They formed their Megazords and attacked Ferocinator. The Starforce Megazord went on the attack.

It swung on the monster knocking it backwards. Ferocinator quickly responded by kicking the Starforce off of it's feet. The SolarStrike hit Ferocinator in the back with it's Uni-Saber.

"Let's finish him before he can recover!" Rosario shouted.

"Got it, Cosmic Power! Stellar Break!"

Barry commanded. The SolarStrike knocked the monster backwards.

"Our turn, Cosmic Power! Galactic Fist!"

Brandon said.

The Starforce Megazord got up and delivered it's signature attack to Ferocinator. The monster began to spark and combust before exploding.

Both Megazord's turned away from the explosion. The Zords returned to their respective planets while the rangers landed on the former battleground.

As soon as they landed they could here someone clapping.

"Well done Rangers, Well done!" The voice belonged to Garnavax himself.

"What's that guy doing? And why's the glove glowing?" Gabriel said as he turned his attention back to the scene.

"You ready for round two?" Garnavax snarled as he drew his sword.

"You guys ready?" Clifton asked.

"We didn't get much chance to practice, what if it doesn't work?" Brandon said.

"It's gonna work," Natasha chimed in.

"Look we'll try everything, and if all else fails we'll resort to that," Barry said.

"We know fighting him hand to hand doesn't work so let's use our weapons," Rosario said summoning her Celestial Arrow.

The others nodded as they summoned their weapons.

"Ro, you and I, will draw his fire," Clifton said firing at Garnavax.

Rosario aimed her Celestial Arrow and fired on Garnavax as well.

Literally in the blink of an eye, Garnavax had drawn his sword and deflected the individual attacks.

Brandon, Barry and Natasha were close enough to initiate an attack.

Brandon swung his Galaxy Sabre at Garnavax who swiftly blocked the attack. He kicked Brandon backwards and countered Barry with an attack of his own. He then kicked the White Ranger to the ground. He went to continue his attack when Natasha blocked it with her Linear Shield.

Garnavax swept her off her feet and kicked her ten feet away in midair.

He then turned back towards Barry who had got up and tackled him.

"Get off me!" The swordsman roared as he drove his knee into Barry's stomach.

Barry had then hit the floor clutching his stomach.

"Enough! Super Asteroid Buster, Astro Fire!" Clifton called out.

Garnavax absorbed the attack with his sword and sent it back at Clifton and Rosario. Sparks exploded from their suits as they hit the floor.

"Wow, the Rangers are getting owned," Gabriel said. For some reason he was sweating, maybe it was the adrenaline.

'Rangers, pull out of there you can't beat Garnavax-'

"No, we can do this!" Natasha said.

She struggled to get to her feet, using her Linear Shield as support.

"We can beat him!" Natasha shouted as she charged at Garnavax.

"Really?" Garnavax scoffed. He blocked her sloppy attacks and pushed her backward.

"You want more, Fine then!" Garnavax thrust his sword up and slashed her from the waist up, and past her helmet.

The blow hit her so hard that her visor cracked and her helmet went flying.

She hit the floor with a thud. The other rangers looked at her in shock. The whole area was quiet. The only sound that could be hear was Garnavax's smug laugh.

Gabriel looked on, just as stunned as the other Rangers were.

"You bastard!" Rosario shouted. In a matter of seconds she was on her feet with her Star Sword in hand.

Rosario had managed to block every one of Garnavax's attack's and landed one good punch on his jaw.

Soon enough the other rangers had ran in to join her. Natasha had landed near Gabriel face down, with her long hair shielding her face.

"She needs help," Gabriel said running around the corner he was hiding behind.

"Hey are you alright?" Gabriel said.

"Go away! This isn't safe!" The Green Ranger said pointing away from the battle.

"What are you talking about, you're hurt and you need help-" He brushed the left side of her hair out of her face. His eyes widened in shock at the face on the other side.

"Natasha?"

"Ah dammit, you weren't supposed to find out," Natasha said.

"Why are you doing this, you could get hurt worse than you are now!" Gabriel said hoisting her up.

"It doesn't matter other people including myself, gonna get hurt regardless of me being a Ranger or not so why not do something about it?" Natasha said. After mulling over for a moment Gabriel just nodded in comply.

"You're right,"

He went into his bag and pulled out the glove the Tigerzord gave to him.

As he did, all of the Rangers were blasted back.

"Hey!" Gabriel said drawing Garnavax's attention.

"What could you possibly want human?" Garnavax snarled.

"Hold a little bit of this!" Gabriel said tapping the button on the glove.

A ring of kinetic energy surrounded Gabriel's hand. He thrust it forward and the ring blasted Garnavax backwards.

The other rangers shared suprised mumbles at the sight of Garnavax being taken off of his feet.

Gabriel himself was suprised as well. Instinct had taken over as soon as he slipped the glove on.

Garnavax was clearly angry as he got back up. He observed the glove intently.

"The Morph Blaster? How did you get it?" Garnavax inquired.

"That's none of your buisness," Gabriel said.

"Well then I nothing more to say to you," Garnavax said. With that, Garnavax thrust a wave of energy at Gabriel, hitting him full force and knocking him off of his feet.

"Gabriel!" Natasha screamed. She scrambled over to her brother.

"Are you okay?" She said as she patted his cheek.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Gabriel rasped.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"You said it yourself, people are gonna get hurt no matter what, I might as well do something to help,"

Natasha sighed.

"Using my own words against me," she said.

"Now go help your friends, they need you," Gabriel instructed.

Natasha smiled at her brother and nodded.

"Listen buddy," she said slowly stepping forward.

"You're gonna regret that," a calm green aura started to surround her. The energy got brighter and brighter. Soon enough it was centered around her chest.

"Huh?" She gasped.

Natasha brought her hand to the symbol over her chest. A small orb floated out of the symbol causing it to ripple. The orb was similar to a marble but about two inches wider.

It had a miniature all green copy of Jupiter on the inside.

"Is that a Planet Sphere?" Brandon wondered.

Garnavax and Niyalax looked on.

Natasha smiled confidently.

"It sure is," she said grabbing ahold of it. As soon as she did her destroyed helmet, now completely repaired, reformed around her head.

She walked over to her fellow Rangers who staggered to their feet.

"Let's do it!" Natasha said.

The four Rangers lined up side by side next to Natasha. They pulled out their Power Toppers and held them out.

They created a star shape with their Power Toppers. Natasha was in the center with Rosario to her left and Brandon to her right. Clifton made up the bottom left corner of the star as he crouched down next to Barry who formed the right side.

The rangers that formed the top three points of the stepped back as their Power Toppers remained in place. A barrel formed with the five Toppers at the end. At the other end was one trigger and two handles to stabilize the weapon. Above the main trigger was a divot big enough for a Planet Sphere to fit.

Natasha gripped the main controls while Brandon and Rosario grabbed the side handles.

"Meteor Topper Cannon!" The five rangers shouted.

'Excellent Rangers! Now you can seperate Flash from Garnavax!' Terrona applauded.

"Right Terrona! Meteor Topper Cannon, Jupiter Mode!" Natasha called out. She jammed her Planet Sphere into the divot charging the cannon and causing the Power Toppers to start revolving.

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted.

The cannon fired a green star-shaped blast at Garnavax.

The blast was so bright that nothing could be seen from the outside. On the inside Garnavax and Flash were clearly splitting apart from each other. Once the light faded a strange black goo seperated from Flash's body.

Natasha rested their new weapon on her shoulder as the other Rangers went to go help Flash up.

The disoriented Ranger looked at them.

"What? Other Rangers?" He mumbled.

"No time for that now, we gotta get you out of here," Clifton said.

Natasha went to go help Gabriel up and together, they escaped to the Cove.

During their escape Garnavax had managed to merge with Ferocinator's remain's. Ferocinator was now all black with grey stripes. He bent over to pick up his sword.

"Urgh, they won that one," Garnavax growled.

"Come Master Garnavax, you must recover," Niyalax said as she teleported them away.

_**A/N: Wow, it took awhile to update! But suddenly ideas just started pouring in and I managed to finish it! Let me know what you think!**_


	9. Leader of the Pack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!**

It had been two weeks since the Rangers had rescued Flash. Ever since, Terrona had reccomended he train them. The trainning was nothing short of rigorous.

It was raining hard in the woods and the dirt became mud. The Rangers ran through the mud trying to trudge through as fast as they can.

"Hustle, move!" Flash instructed.

The Rangers ran through several makeshift obstacle courses the Black Ranger made. Brandon tiredly stumbled on as he hopped through several sets of tires. Barry and Natasha climbed up the inexplicably aquired rope net. They made it over and fell down. Rosario was avoiding various projectiles. Clifton was not far ahead of Rosario ducking and dodging the projectiles.

Once the Rangers all reunited, Flash stepped in front of them.

"Sloppy, very sloppy," Flash said.

Clifton let out an agrivated sigh.

"We've been at this for hours," he sighed.

The other Rangers all groaned in agreement. Flash stopped in front of the Mars Ranger.

"You four take a break," He said.

The others made a beeline for the Cove, grabbed their chairs and sat down.

Brandon poured half of his water bottle over his head.

"Whew! What a relief," he sighed.

"And here come the fireworks," Barry said.

"These two have been going at it since last week," Natasha said.

"Dos machos alfa," Rosario mumbled as she fiddled with her phone.

"What did she say?" Barry wondered.

"Two alpha males," Natasha said.

"How did you know that?" Brandon asked.

"I've been around her family for years, spanish is nothing new to me," Natasha said.

Barry shrugged his shoulders.

"Go figure,"

The other Rangers turned their attention back to Clifton and Flash.

"What is it now?" Clifton sighed.

"Run it again," Flash said pointing back to the start.

Clifton groaned and ran his hands through his low cut hair.

"C'mon man, it's raining and I could've swore something in that mud pit was trying to get touchy with me!"

He shouted.

"Run it again," Flash said not lowering his hand.

Clifton groaned rather loudly before he walked back to start.

"Ooh, looks like someone got demoted," Barry said.

Clifton stopped in his tracks balled his fists and spun around.

"Y'know what, I've had it with you!" He shouted.

The other Rangers looked on very suprised at the Red Ranger's sudden outburst.

Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Everything was perfectly fine before you showed up! We were doing just fine with our training and everything goddammit!" He continued.

"But you're all sloppy, you need much more train-"

"Oh no really? We're a bunch of fricking kids for pete sake! And if I recall our sloppyness as you call it, is the only damn reason you're here!"

Flash laughed to himself but remained quiet.

"Please share what in the hell is so funny!"

"Oh no it's nothing," Flash said waving it off.

Clifton moved to retaliate until Terrona stepped out of the Cove.

"Rangers, there is a monster attacking a construction site,"

Brandon slapped his thighs before getting up.

"Let's get to it," he said.

The Rangers all ran off towards the city.

Flash however did not.

*-PRCS-*

In the city, an elephant like monster was attacking civilians. He swung his trunk at a man, knocking him down.

He raised his snout for another attack but an energized arrow put a stop to it.

The creature groaned loudly and stumbled backwards.

Rosario had her Celestial Arrow trained on the monster.

"I'd back off if I were you," she said.

"You should listen to the lady," Brandon said as he blasted the monster with his Star Blaster.

The monster tumbled to the floor as the Rangers united.

"I Hoodtrot will not be so greatly underestimated!" He said as he hopped back up.

"Well you're not helping your case my jumping around like an idiot," Barry said.

"Well then!" He said swinging his trunk.

The Rangers all dove away except for Clifton who grabbed it. Clifton drew his Star Sword and bashed Hoodtrot. He lifted the monster into the air and fired his Star Blaster. Hoodtrot crashed to the ground.

"Had enough?" Clifton said.

"I haven't begun to show you what I can do!"

Hoodtrot swung his mace which Brandon blocked. Hoodtrot then shot an energy beam at the five Rangers. The blast took them all off of their feet.

"Oh, no talk?" Hoodtrot said.

Clifton slammed his fist into the ground.

"I'm not going down that easily!" He said.

The Red Mars Ranger stood up and summoned his Asteroid Busters.

He then charged at the elephant monster. Hoodtrot swung his trunk which Clifton flipped over.

Uinfortunately he landed wrong and hurt his ankle.

"Gah!" He grunted.

Hoodtrot took the opportunity to swing his trunk again. This time the hit connected and blasted Clifton into a municipal building about fifty stories high.

"My work isn't done yet!" He said leaping after him.

"Clifton!" Brandon shouted.

They went to go help but a swarm of Trookas cut them off.

"We gotta go help Clifton!" Natasha said.

"These guys are making it really hard though," Rosario said elbowing a Trooka.

Barry kicked a Trooka then flipped another over.

"We don't have enough firepower to take them all out at once," Barry said.

"Maybe we do," Natasha said.

She threw a Trooka to the floor before reuniting with her teammates.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"Now that we have a Planet Sphere we can combine weapons!" Natasha said.

"Let's do it then, Galaxy Sabre!" Brandon said.

"Stratos Hatchet!"

"Linear Shield!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Natasha pushed her Power Topper into her weapon and after a surge of energy, her Planet Sphere energized.

Barry slid the end of his Hatchet onto the handle of the shield. Rosario split her Celestial Arrow in half and slipped them onto the left and right sides of the shield. Brandon slid the Galaxy Sabre onto the center of the Stratos Hatchet.

There was a bright light, the Galaxy Sabre and the Stratos Hatchet had fused.

Natasha gripped the super weapon while the others stood back.

"Planetary Super Lancer!" Natasha said.

The Trookas jumped backwards.

"Planetary Super Lancer, Cosmic Sweep!"

Natasha swept a wave of energy across the Trookas. She dashed forward executing several attacks as she ran through the crowd.

She skidded to a stop.

"Checkmate!" She cheered as she pist pumped.

The Trookas exploded soon after.

"Woop!" Brandon cheered.

The Super Lancer glowed and split apart.

"And now we have a new weapon," Barry said.

"That was convienient," Rosario said.

The Rangers redirected their attention to the roof upon hearing several blasts.

Clifton fired his Asteroid Busters at Hoodtrot who dodged it.

"Dammit!" Clifton growled.

It was clear to see that he was getting more and more frustrated, which is very uncharacteristic for him.

Hoodtrot swung his mace hitting Clifton square in the chest.

The blow dropped him down to one knee. Hoodtrot pointed his mace at the Ranger.

"Fire!" He shouted.

The spikes from the mace shot out and blasted Clifton causing sparks to burst from his suit.

He staggered backwards.

"Ugh..." He groaned.

"Now for the final strike!" Hoodtroat gloated.

He swung the mace once more knocking Clifton off the roof.

"No!" Brandon shouted.

Just then, a blur rushed past the four rangers.

"What was that?" Barry wondered.

The blur dashed towards the building then straight up the wall, causing glass to shatter from the force of the speed.

The blur leaped off of the wall and caught Clifton in midair.

It landed gracefully a few feet away from the Rangers.

He set the Red Ranger down.

He then turned around and was revealed to be Flash.

"Wow, talk about fast," Barry said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Flash said.

"Way to make an entrance," Brandon said.

Hoodtrot looked down on the Rangers.

"Hey! Forgetting someone?" He hollered.

Flash looked up at him.

"For a second there, yeah!" He said.

"Well then let me give you a refresher course!" He said swinging his mace down at them.

Flash caught the mace as it reached him.

"Is that it?" He said.

He yanked on the chain and pulled Hoodtrot down to the ground.

The monster landed with a thud.

"It's time to suit up!" Flash said raising a gloved hand.

"Morph Blaster! Energize!"

He brought his gloved hand back, pressed the button then thrusted the same hand forward.

Flash is standing in a valley illuminated by stars. A vortex opens behind him and he flips into it. When he lands, his black and gold suit takes its place. The ground shakes, He thrusts his morpher straight forward, creating a vortex. The vortex passes through his face creating his helmet.

"Hyah!" He grunted.

Flash's suit was the same design as the others. The white was replaced by gold. His shoulder pads were the saturn rings. There were steel guards that lead all the way across and linked together at the base of his neck.

"Power of Saturn! Black Vortex Ranger!"

"Whoa, talk about cool!" Brandon said.

Flash lunged forward, his Saturanian abilities still in use.

He slid to a stop in front of Hoodtrot.

He leaped up and dropkicked the monster. Hoodtrot was sent careening backwards.

Flash immediately followed up by speeding up after him. He elbowed Hoodtrot in the back knocking him to the floor.

The elephant monster groaned and stumbled.

"I know when I'm beat, I'll be back!"

He said vanishing in a purple flash of light.

"Good riddance," Flash said waving his arm.

He went over to help Clifton.

"You alright?" He said.

Clifton shoved him away.

"I'm fine," he said walking away.

The other Rangers walked over to Flash.

"What's his problem?" Brandon said.

*-PRCS-*

Clifton was back at the Cove running the obstacle course. He climbed over the net and landed on the other side.

He evaded the obstacles as fast as he could but was knocked to the ground.

"Dammit!" He groaned.

Soon enough the other Rangers returned to the Cove.

"Is he still trying to run the course?"

Barry said.

"Yep, and he's not doing very well either," Rosario said.

Flash walked past them.

"Clifton," He called out.

The Red Ranger turned his head towards Flash.

"What is it?"

"You can stop now," he said.

Clifton turned to face him all the way.

"Why, I'm too sloppy aren't I?" He said.

Flash sighed.

"Maybe I came down a little to hard on you all, you're only kids after all, I'll try to be easier on you," he said extending his hand.

"I guess I didn't need to react the way I did, thanks for the save by the way,"

Clifton said shaking his hand.

"Aww, mutual understanding," Natasha said.

"So does this mean no more fighting?" Rosario asked.

"For now at least," Clifton said.

The other Rangers gathered around.

"Dude, you have mud caked all over you," Brandon said.

"So? The rest of you do too!" Clifton said.

The Rangers began their journey home to go shower.

Terrona came out of the Cove and walked over to Flash.

"They still have a lot to learn," he said.

"They do, but their progressing faster than I thought," Terrona responded.

"Garnavax won't give them the time," he protested.

"Don't worry, they'll be ready for him," Terrona assured.

*-PRCS-*

Hoodtrot landed in Garnavax's ship.

He made his way into the main chamber where Garnavax and Vlotovar were waiting.

"What are you doing back here?" Vlotovar said.

Hoodtrot gasped and bowed.

"I was seconds away from beating the Red Ranger when the Black Ranger came in and nearly killed me!" Hoodtrot responded.

Vlotovar drew one of his many daggers.

"Faliure is not an option! You dare show your face!" Vlotovar said raising his blade up.

"Wait," Garnavax said raising his arm up.

"But-!"

"Hoodtrot has been the only surviving monster so far, let's give him another chance," Garnavax continued.

A stream of energy charged in his hand and he shot it at the monster.

Hoodtrot grunted and groaned as he mutated. Instead of having two tusks he had four, all parallel to each other. His trunk was armored as was the rest of him.

"Rrah! I feel so powerful!" He hollered.

Garnavax chuckled.

"Save it for tomorrow, your new powers need some time to settle in," he said.

"Yes sir!" Hoodtrot said running off.

"Sir, why give him more power? Do you think he's capable of beating the Rangers?" Vlotovar said.

"Of course not, this is just to wear out the power of the Black Ranger,"

"I don't follow," Vlotovar said.

"In time you'll see," Garnavax smiled.

**A/N: Well there's another one down. Don't forget to R&R!**


	10. Anger Issues part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers! Only my own characters.**

Garnavax groaned groggily.

"Hoodtrot! Get in here!" He shouted.

The powered up creature slid into view.

"Yes master?" He asked.

"Prepare to attack the city,"

"Yes sir!" Hoodtrot saluted.

Hoodtrot quickly scrambled out of the captains quarters. Not long after another monster entered.

"What do you want Rage?" Garnavax said.

"I have a plan to get the Rangers to turn on one another!"

"I don't care, go with Hoodtrot and get it done!" Garnavax commanded.

"At once," Rage said stepping out.

*-PRCS-*

Brandon was at his locker looking for his geometry textbook.

"Now where is it..." He mumbled.

From his left came a boy, at least six feet in height with ash blonde hair.

He stopped at Brandon's locker and adjusted his varisty jacket.

"So do you have my Chemistry homework?"

He said leaning on the locker next to him.

"Right here Chase," Brandon said handing it to him without even looking.

The athlete skimmed through the work and smiled.

"Good work Poindexter, don't forget I have a trig test next week so I need notes," he said.

"Sure thing," Brandon responded flatly.

Chase slapped his back rather roughly and walked away.

Brandon sighed heavily as he pulled the textbook out of his locker.

Natasha and Gabriel who were not far off walked over to the Blue Ranger.

"Did you really just give that tool homework?" Natasha said.

"So what if I did?" Brandon said still looking through his locker.

"Why, I mean the guy is perfectly capable of doing his own work, on top of that he's a grade ahead of you!"

Gabriel said.

Brandon sighed.

"Okay you know why I do all the stuff I do for him? The bastard damn near broke my arm last year for no apparent reason. He's been bothering me since freshman year and this is the only way to keep him from doing that," Brandon said.

Natasha's jaw dropped.

"You serious?" She said.

"I knew the guy was mean but wow," Gabriel said.

"What did the principal say?" Natasha wondered.

"You mean Chase's dad? Not a thing, apparently my damaged arm wasn't enough testimony," Brandon sighed.

"While all that happened, you've been training, you know how to stand up for yourself, why not do it?" Gabriel asked.

Brandon slammed his locker shut.

"Because I can't, I'm not the violent type. Why do you think I'm putting up with this?" He said. Brandon walked past them and down the hall.

*-PRCS-*

It was third period and Clifton had P.E as well as Barry.

Clifton walked over to the track. Smiling, he admired the dark orange color of the asphalt. He took his place at the start of the lanes and knelt down.

Clifton looked to his left to see Barry kneeling down next to him.

"What are you doing over here?" Clifton said.

"What, if I'm not on the track team I'm not allowed?" Barry said.

"That's not it at all just curious," he said.

"Well there is a reason I'm here, I want to see if the guy that broke a thirty year old state record is all he's been hyped up to be," Barry said.

Clifton smirked.

"Well if that's what you wanna do," he said.

"Alright on the count of three...one, two, three!" Barry said taking off.

Clifton took off right after him and easily passed him.

Clifton passed the 200 meter mark with Barry trailing behind him.

"Whew!" Clifton said bending over.

"Still got it!" He said hopping around.

"So it wasn't a fluke," Barry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm just awesome," Clifton responded.

A few seconds later they could hear Terrona's voice echo through their head.

'Rangers, Garnavax has sent two monsters to attack the suburbs,'

The two ran off to the back of the school.

"We're on it Terrona," Barry said.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

Clifton is in the air with his arms apart.

The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his red and white ranger suit appeared. Two small steel versions of Mars appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet

Barry is in the air with his arms apart. The Cosmic Bands glow and emitted a light that engulfed his body from the neck down. The light faded and his white and gold-lined ranger suit

appeared. Two small steel versions of Mercury appeared on his left and right ears to form the helmet.

*-PRCS-*

Clifton and Barry met up with their teammates in the suburbs.

"Aww, I live down the street!" Rosario whined.

The monsters blasted the ground in front of them knocking them back.

"Brutal!" Clifton groaned.

"Let's get these goons!" Barry said.

The five rangers got back up and charged at Rage and Hoodtrot.

Clifton, Barry and Rosario attacked Hoodtrot while Natasha and Brandon attacked Rage.

"I owe you a little payback!" Clifton said.

Hoodtrot punched the Red Ranger in the chest who was seemingly unaffected by it.

"Stratos Hatchet!" Barry shouted.

He leaped over his leader and hit Hoodtrot. The elephant themed monster blocked the attacks and kicked Barry in the gut.

Clifton tried to grab ahold of him but the spikes on Hoodtrot's armor extended and hit him several times.

"Hey, back off!" Rosario said firing her Star Blaster.

Hoodtrot turned his back to her, deflecting the blasts. His black armored hide glowed and sent it back at her.

"Aah!" She shrieked.

Barry caught Rosario as she struggled to stay on her feet.

Clifton stood next to them.

"C'mon, we gotta beat this guy!" Clifton said.

As that battle ensued, the battle with Rage was leaning in favor of the Rangers. Brandon kicked Rage in the sides and Natasha punched him. Rage tumbled to the floor as the two crossed paths.

"Galaxy Sabre!"

"Linear Shield!"

They brandished their weapons and attacked Rage. Rage slid backwards in a futile attempt to evade the Rangers attacks. He groaned loudly as both attacks hit him.

The two continued their attack. Rage had managed to seperate the two by firing an energy blast at them. Rage knocked Natasha aside and then attacked Brandon. Rage's sudden burst of energy took Brandon by suprise. He ducked under one swing and blocked the other. Rage then blasted Brandon into several garbage bins.

"Brandon!" Natasha said.

Scrambling to her feet, Natasha attempted to mount an attack on Rage. The monster knocked her aside and returned his attention to the Neptune Ranger.

"Now, I have plans for you!" Rage said.

He slammed his hand onto Brandon's chest. A strange purple wave of energy seeped into him.

"Aagh!" He grunted.

Whatever Rage did caused him to demorph.

"What did you do to me?" He groaned.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rage retorted.

Brandon let his head fall back and passed out.

"Brandon!" Natasha shouted.

Rage merely tossed her aside.

"Now, I'm going to finish you off!" He said now setting his sights on the Green Ranger.

Suddenly, a familiar blur zoomed in and knocked Rage backwards.

"Back off!" Flash said.

Rage growled as he got to his feet.

"I'm outta here!" He said vanshing into thin air.

Flash moved over to Natasha.

"Go help Brandon, I'll help the others."

He instructed.

"Right!" She replied before running off.

Flash ran over to the other Rangers who were being thrashed at the moment.

Clifton was tossed over Hoodtrot's head and into a nearby bush. Barry and Rosario were knocked to the floor by Hoodtrot.

Flash leaped in and aimed a well placed punch at the monster.

Hoodtrot fell backwards.

"You'll pay for that!" He said.

"Don't bet on it, Morph Blaster, Vortex Fist!" Flash leaped into the air. He pressed the golden button on his glove. Energy flowed around his fist and he slammed it into Hoodtrot. Sparks burst forth from the creature as he stumbled backwards.

"Morph Blaster, X-Gun mode!" Flash thrusted his hand forward. A gold 'X' with two barrels parallel to each other materialized infront of his hand. The trigger formed in his hand and a brace wrapped around his forearm.

He attempted to fire it but Hoodtrot blocked it with his reinforced hide.

"Need some help?" Clifton called out.

He leaped from out of the bushes with his Asteroid Busters in hand.

He fired on Hoodtrot who was distracted. The blast hit Hoodtrot head on.

"Shuttle Shift Cannon!" Rosario and Barry called out.

The two fired their weapon blasting Hoodtrot.

"Super Asteroid Buster, Astro Fire!" Clifton said.

"X-Gun, Vortex Blast!" Flash shouted.

A purple energy swirled from the two barrels, they grew about six inches wide before Flash fired it.

The blasts hit Hoodtrot causing him to explode.

"All right!" Clifton cheered.

After making sure no one was watching, they moved behind a large bush and demorphed.

The group moved over to Brandon who was just regaining consciousness.

"You alright?" Natasha asked.

Brandon held his head as he stood up.

"Yeah I think so," he said.

"You sure?" Rosario said.

"Whatever that monster did, it didn't work." Brandon replied.

"Well you all better get back to school,"

Flash said walking off.

"He's right let's get back," Barry said.

The Rangers began to walk off but Brandon seemed stuck in place.

"You coming Brandon?" Clifton yelled.

The others were too far away so they didn't notice the orange glow in Brandon's eyes. A cocky smirk spread across his lips before replying;

"Yeah I'm coming,"

**A/N: There are actually two parts to this, it totaled like 4000 words so I decided to split them up, I'm going to make some changes to the second part so expect another chapter soon! Anyway what do you think happened to Brandon? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to R&R!**


	11. Anger Issues part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

The Cosmos Rangers quickly made their way back to school. They had managed to slip into their individual classes.

Soon enough class had ended and the students had poured out into the halls.

Brandon had made his way back to his locker where Chase was already waiting. He said nothing to the jock as he opened his locker and put his geometry book away.

"Hello, do you not see me here?" Chase asked.

"What is it?" Brandon said in a monotone voice.

"You got the first two answers to the homework wrong,"

"Your point is?" Brandon said.

"My point is," Chase said slamming Brandon's locker shut.

"That you owe me some more work, here's a list." Chase growled as he slapped a piece of paper on Brandon's chest.

Brandon glanced at the paper before ripping it to shreds.

"I don't think so," He said.

Chase was flabbergasted.

"N-no? You must want me to finish what I started last year poindexter," Chase said as he stepped closer.

"Oh really?" Brandon said closing the gap between them.

Soon enough a crowd began to gather around them.

Just outside of the crowd, Clifton and Gabriel had rounded the corner and saw the crowd gathering.

"What's going on?" Clifton said.

"If the cliche crowd isn't indication enough, I'd say someone is just about ready to fight." Gabriel explained.

Clifton shot Gabriel a look.

"Really, I couldn't tell." Clifton said.

They moved closer. The two in the center were exchanging rather vulgar insults at each other.

The two weaved their way into the crowd. About halfway through, Clifton could see Brandon and Chase.

"Oh boy," Clifton sighed.

"Its amazing that the teachers haven't shown up yet," Gabriel said popping up next to him.

"They'll get here after its over," Clifton said.

"You mean you're not gonna break it up?" Gabriel asked.

"Nope, it's good to see Brandon finally stop being a pushover," Clifton said.

"Look poindexter, unless you want an arm in the shape of a square, do what I say!" Chase roared.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Brandon said.

"You should be!" Chase said rearing his fist back.

"Here we go," Gabriel said.

Chase threw the first punch connecting with Brandon's jaw. Brandon was unfazed.

"What the hell?"

The same orange glow flashed in his eyes followed by a wicked grin.

Brandon slammed his fist into Chase's stomach. Chase hunched over. Brandon grabbed Chase and pulled him up. He then slammed him into the lockers.

Chase attempted to swing again but missed as Brandon ducked down.

Brandon landed a well placed punch onto Chase's jaw causing him to stagger to the left. Brandon grabbed him by the collar then slammed his head into the lockers. Chase's head bounced forward but was only slammed back by Brandon's fist. Chase slumped down to his knees.

"Is that it?" Brandon questioned.

Brandon smashed his knee into Chase's already bloodied face.

Gabriel winced as Clifton frowned.

Soon enough, the rapid foot steps of the school security were heard down the hall.

"All right break it up!" A security guard said.

The crowd stepped back creating a gap wide enough for the four officers to get through. Two seperated Brandon from Chase while the other two helped the beaten athlete up. Brandon was restrained and taken away.

He passed by Clifton and Gabriel, and flashed them the same sadistic grin.

Clifton stared at the Neptune Ranger before redirecting his attention to Chase. The poor guy could barely stand and he was bleeding profusely from his nose. The security guards escorted Chase to the nurse to be treated.

"That was brutal," Gabriel said scratching his head.

"Something isn't right," Clifton said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Brandon doesn't fight unless its warranted, that could have easily been avoided," Clifton said tapping his foot.

"Also, Brandon took a Muy Thai class, he specifically worked on submission manuvers, he could have had Chase on the ground the minute the punch was thrown," he continued.

"Maybe he just lost his temper and wanted to teach Chase a lesson," Gabriel said.

"Maybe, I still think something is up though," Clifton muttered.

*-PRCS-*

Natasha and Rosario were walking to their last period class.

"Did you hear about Brandon?" Rosario asked.

"No what happened?"

"He fought Chase, beat him pretty bad from what I heard,"

"Well that doesn't sound like Brandon," Natasha murmured.

"Well he's obviously getting suspended," Rosario said answering a text.

"Oh well," Natasha sighed before opening the classroom door.

*-PRCS-*

Barry walked into the detention room where Brandon was being held.

"I heard about what happened," Barry said.

Brandon said nothing and kept his head down.

"I heard you messed up Chase pretty bad,"

Brandon still said nothing in response.

Barry sighed heavily.

"Uh..."

Brandon looked up at him angrily.

"Just piss off okay?" He said.

Brandon raised his eyebrows before shrugging his shoulders. He went to walk out when Terrona's voice echoed through his head.

'Gather the others, a monster is attacking the industrial centter.'

Barry groaned audibly before spinning back around.

Brandon started to stand up but Barry stopped him.

"Stay here, you're already in enough trouble," he said.

Before Brandon could reply, Barry was out the door.

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers minus Brandon and Flash ran onto the scene.

"A new one already?" Natasha said.

"He looks like a Juggernaut," Clifton said scratching his helmet.

The Juggernaut fired an energy blast at the Rangers who dispersed.

Clifton ran in and punched him square in the chest. The Juggernaut swung but Clifton ducked down. He jumped up and kicked it in the chest. The creature was unfazed however.

Clifton hit the floor hard. Just as the monster was about to stomp on him, Barry fired his Star Blaster.

The shot knocked the monster backwards. Natasha and Rosario ran at him with their Star Swords in hand and hit him twice. The monster groaned and staggered backwards. Barry fired his Star Blaster again. Clifton got to his feet.

"Asteroid Busters!" He said.

The Red Ranger leaped up and fired his weapons at the Juggernaut.

"Let's finish this guy!" Clifton shouted.

His teammates lined up along side him.

With their weapons and Power Toppers.

They connected their Power Toppers and hit him with their individual attacks. They spun away as the Juggernaut exploded. Soon enough the Juggernaut grew to colossal size.

"We can't form the Starforce without Brandon!" Rosario said looking up at the gargantuan creature.

"Don't worry about, we got this right Natasha?" Barry said.

"Right!" Natasha said slapping Barry's shoulder.

The two stepped forward.

"Cosmic Phoenix Zord!" Natasha said.

"Cosmic Unicorn Zord!" Barry said.

Their zords descended down into Earth and the two quickly boarded them.

"SolarStrike Megazord!"

The Megazord quickly engaged the monster.

"Let's hope they can put him down without us," Clifton said.

'Rangers, the creature from earlier is at the rock quarry.'

"Got it Terrona, have Flash meet us there," Clifton said.

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers leaped down into the quarry to see Flash already battling Rage. Rage kicked Flash in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Oof!" Flash grunted as he hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Rosario said helping Flash up.

"Ugh yeah I'm fine," Flash said.

"Let's get this guy," Clifton said.

The three Rangers charged at Rage.

Rage growled loudly before knocking Rosario to the side.

Flash swung on Rage. Rage blocked the attack and kicked him in the knee. Clifton jumped in and kicked Rage in the chest knocking him back.

"Hyah!" He shouted following up his attack. Rage jumped backwards and swept gravel into Clifton's face.

Rage then swept his claws across Clifton's chest. Clifton tumbled to the ground.

Rosario leaped over Rage and fired her Celestial Arrow. The arrows all connected with Rage, hitting him hard.

Rage dropped down to one knee. Flash was running towards him with his X-Gun at the ready.

"Got you now!" Flash said lining up his sight.

"Oh no you don't!" Rage said firing a blast of energy that hit the three Rangers.

They all groaned out in pain as they hit the ground hard and demorphed.

"Is that all you got?" Rage taunted.

The Rangers struggled to get up from the ground.

"You're finished!" Rage hissed.

As he began to close in on his targets, several shots were fired halting Rage.

"Brandon, you should have stayed back at school," Clifton said.

"Quiet pansy," Brandon said stepping in between the gap.

"Well, not the most elaborate insult but whatever," Clifton said.

"Ah, so I see my little plan is working,"

Rage said.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"I think he means the temper you've had recently," Rosario said.

"I knew something was wrong," Clifton muttered.

Brandon wasn't convinced however.

"Look bro, whatever you did to me didn't work, now let's get this out of the way," He said.

He charged at Rage who quickly knocked him down.

Brandon looked up in disbelief.

"Sonova-!"

He got right back up and ran at Rage who slapped him. Brandon fell backwards. He gathered his bearings and rolled backwards.

"Why can't I hit the bastard!" Brandon shouted.

"Because, what he did to you made you so angry you can't think straight!" Flash shouted.

Brandon looked back at Flash and then looked forward. His eyes flashed orange and he growled loudly.

"Rrah!"

Rage snorted cockily in response before kicking him square in the gut.

Brandon was hit so hard that he went flying past his friends.

"Now to finish you off!" Rage said.

"If you want him, you gotta go through us!" Clifton said.

The three unmorphed rangers charged at the creature, trying to hold him back.

"Get off!" Rage said throwing all three rangers off of him.

However, the rangers wouldn't stay down. Rage kept throwing them off and eventually firing an energy blast at them.

"Guys!" Brandon shouted.

His eyes flashed orange and suddenly in pain. Brandon was starting to break Rage's hold on him.

"Aagh!" He groaned.

The pain demorphed him.

Brandon clutched his head and forced himself to look up at the battle.

He saw Rosario getting punched in the stomach and Flash getting thrown aside.

"Leave them alone..." He said mutely.

"Leave them alone!" Brandon shouted.

The orange glow finally faded away from his eyes. Brandon weakly stood to his feet and threw a hefty rock at Rage.

"What the-!" He spun around and saw Brandon staring at him.

"You broke my spell?" Rage questioned.

Brandon walked forward, slowly regaining his strength.

"You turned me into something I'm not, the complete opposite of myself, now you're hurting my friends...you're mine!" Brandon shouted as his walk picked up into a run.

He morphed as he ran and tackled Rage. The two rolled away from the demorphed Rangers.

"Galaxy Sabre!" Brandon cried.

He ran at his adversary and exchanged blows. The two seperated and went at it again. The two continued to exchange blows until Rage got the upper hand.

He blocked Brandon's attack and punched him in the stomach. He then placed his hand on Brandon's chest.

"Now let's try this again!" Rage said.

That same energy began seeping into him.

"N-no, gotta fight it!" Brandon said.

Sure enough he did fight it. A neon blue energy began flowing out of his suit and repelled Rage, knocking him backwards. Brandon looked down at his glowing suit and began to see his Planet Sphere form in front of him.

Once it was completed he grabbed it.

"All right!" Brandon cheered. He stuck his Galaxy Sabre into the ground.

"You're in for it now," he said pulling his Planet Sphere off of it's holster.

He pressed his Sphere into it, grabbed his sword and plugged in into the holster on the sword. His sword glowed brightly as Brandon dropped into an Ochs sword stance. He tightened his grip and was propelled forward.

"Triton Force!" Brandon said.

He brought his sword down on Rage once before slicing a asterisk pattern on Rage's midsection.

He passed by Rage who had sparks buirsting from his body. As he began to explode Brandon relaxed his stance and rested his sword on his shoulder.

Soon after Clifton, Rosario and Flash ran over to him.

"Way to go!" Rosario said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Brandon said giving her a thumbs up.

"Guys save it for later, look!" Flash said pointing to the sky.

The Juggernaut monster from earlier had blasted the SolarStrike towards the rock quarry.

"We better help 'em out," Clifton said.

"Let's do it," Rosario said.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

The two morphed and took their place next to Brandon.

"Cosmic Griphon Zord!" Clifton said.

"Cosmic Centaur Zord!" Brandon said.

"Cosmic Dragon Zord!" Rosario said.

They quickly assembled their Megazord and helped their ally Megazord to it's feet.

"You guys okay?" Rosario asked.

"We'll live," Natasha groaned.

"Try not to cut it any closer huh?" Barry said.

"Its my fault guys, but now let's focus on this goon!" Brandon said.

"He's pretty strong though," Natasha said.

"So what should we do?" Clifton said.

'Rangers, now that you have two Planet Spheres at your disposal, you can combine Megazords,'

"Pretty convienient," Barry said.

"All right let's do it, you ready Natasha?" Brandon said.

"You know it!" Natasha said.

The two summoned their Planet Spheres and plugged them into their Power Toppers.

"Zords transform!" The five Rangers called out.

The Centaur Zord split apart to form the legs and waist. The Griphon Zord spread it's wings and bent it's legs to form the chest and shoulder armor. It then docked onto the Centaur Zord.

The Unicorn Zord formed the arms, the same way they were formed on the SolarStrike. It slipped under the shoulder pads and fit in like a jacket.

The Dragon Zord became the spine and slipped doen onto the back of the Unicorn. The Dragon Zord's head slid forward. The underside had opened to reveal a face. The Phoenix Zord's tail detached to form the Zord's crown-like helmet. The wings bent and the toes rose to meet the tips of the wings and form a shield. The Unicorn's head became the UniSaber once more. It thrusted the UniSaber forward and struck a knight-like pose.

The cockpit of the Megazord was also joined together. There were three tiers set up like bleachers. Natasha was on the top left, Barry on the top right, Clifton on the middle tier, Brandon on the lower left and Rosario on the lower right.

"Valkyrie Megazord!" The five shouted.

"This thing is awesome!" Clifton exclaimed.

"All right, let's take 'em down!" Brandon said.

The Valkyrie Megazord advanced forward. The Juggernaut monster ran forward and delivered two powerful punches. The Megazord did not waver.

It bashed the Juggernaut with the shield and then hit him with the UniSaber. The Juggernaut fell backwards.

"Let's make this quick and finish him off, you guys with me?" Brandon said.

"Right!" His teammates said.

The Valkyrie Megazord took to the skies, propelled by the Griphon Zord's wings and the Dragon Zord's tail thrusters. The Valkyrie dove back down and hit the Juggernaut with it's shield, carrying it into the air. The Valkyrie pushed the Juggernaut off and into the sky.

"Odin's Judgement!" The Rangers commanded.

The Megazord pointed it's UniSaber at the Juggernaut. The UniSaber glowed brightly and was thrusted through the Juggernaut, creating a massive explosion. The Valkyrie landed in the center of the rock quarry as the remains fell to earth.

The Rangers celebrated their victory as the sun shone brightly behind the Valkyrie Megazord's wings.

**A/N: Originally, I was going to wait to debut the Valkyrie Megazord and give it an individual debut but then decided against it. I think it came out pretty good! Let me know what you think and don't forget to continue to R&R!**


	12. Stripped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. All rights go to Saban.**

**A/N: Okay so I'm done with Nova Force with the time being and I'll have a short preview up before saturday until then, keep reading!**

***-PRCS-***

It was a week following the last battle and Brandon was still suspended from school. Brandon had taken the opportunity to sneak out and go to the Cove.

"Hey Terrona, Flash." Brandon said as he stepped inside.

"Hello Brandon, are you still suspended from school?"

Brandon sighed and scratched his head.

"For one more week, I've never been so bored in my life, luckily after today spring break starts," He said.

Flash walked over to Brandon.

"You wanna help me test out a new weapon then?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so,"

"Well then, suit up and then put this on," Flash said tossing him some sort of vest.

The two moved to a clearing.

Right after morphing, Brandon put on the vest. It had a dish covering the abdomen and a number meter as few inches above it. Flash morphed as well.

He double tapped his morpher and a large cannon with the Lionzord's head on it.

"What is that?" Brandon asked.

"It's my Lion Bazooka, I've finally worked out the kinks on it. It has 2 kilotons of explosive power,"

"That thing sounds dangerous," Brandon murmured.

"That's exactly why we're testing it, I'm going to fire it into that dish, and the meter above it is going to measure the blast radius," Flash said.

"Oh, okay then let 'er rip!" Brandon said.

"Right, Lion Bazooka fire!" Flash commanded as he fired into the dish.

Brandon slid back as the dish absorbed the blast.

The meter began calculating and stopped at 1.888m.

Flash walked over to look.

"Hm, it still needs to be tweaked." Flash said.

"Yeah, can't have that taking out city square can it?"

"I mean, we don't really pay for anything we break so what's the point?" Flash said.

"I meant the people still in city square could get hurt Flash," Brandon responded.

Flash stared at him blankly.

"That's right, Earthlings aren't as fast as Saturanians," he realized.

*-PRCS-*

Back at Royal Creek High, Rosario's third period class had just started.

"Music class at last!" She said walking in.

Clifton walked in after her.

"Yay..." He said.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," Rosario said.

"Yes it is, believe me I like music as much as the next guy but I'm tone deaf," Clifton said sitting down in frot of a snare drum.

"You're pretty good on the snare though," Rosario said sitting down by the piano in the far left corner.

"Because it's about speeds, quarter notes, eighth notes, sixteenth notes and whatnot." Clifton said picking up the drumsticks.

"But you have to be able to tell them apart to play, therefore you aren't tone deaf," Rosario chirped.

"I-you just have to be right don't you?"

Clifton said.

"Maaaybe," Rosario said.

About twenty-five minutes into class, Terrona's voice echoed into the Rangers heads.

'Rangers, there is another monster attack near an elementary school,'

*-PRCS-*

The Rangers all made their way to the elementary school.

"Where do they get these monster combinations?" Barry said.

The monster was a freaky combination of a skunk and a tank.

"I guess it's just laziness, in any case let's get'em!" Clifton said.

The Rangers charged in.

The monster blasted the Rangers.

Clifton, Barry and Natasha hit the ground while Rosario and Brandon kept going.

"Star Blasters!" The two said firing on the monster.

The monster stumbled backwards.

Brandon transformed his blaster into sword mode. The Neptune Ranger hit him several more times before kicking him away.

The five Rangers quickly regrouped.

"Let's finish this!" Clifton said.

"Super Asteroid Buster!"

"Planetary Super Lancer!"

The Rangers steadily readied their weapons.

"Astro Fire!"

"Cosmic Sweep!"

The Rangers finished the monster and it's remains crumpled to the floor.

"Alright let's get back to class," Clifton said as the five walked off.

*-PRCS-*

Garnavax had observed the whole battle.

"I think it's about time we put my plan into motion, find Swaptron and Stain Drain," Garnavax said to Vlotovar.

"Understood," he said spinning around and walking off.

Garnavax leaned back and onto the wall.

"It's about time the Black Ranger is put out of commision," Garnavax said.

*-PRCS-*

School had just ended and the Rangers had all met up outside.

Brandon had skated around and skid to a stop as his friends got closer.

"I'm hungry!" Brandon said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah we sorta missed lunch," Natasha said.

"Guys there's a new sushi spot by King street," Clifton said.

"Let's go then!" Brandon said skating off.

The others started walking until they saw Brandon's skateboard roll back without him.

Barry stopped it from rolling further.

"What happened to Brandon?" He said.

No sooner than he said that, Brandon was sent flying past them.

He hit the ground hard.

"Guys, there's three of 'em over there," Brandon said holding his knee.

Rosario helped him up and the five ran over to King street to see the three monsters Brandon was talking about.

"Looks like they didn't come alone," Barry said referring to the Trookas in front of them.

"Guys, it's about that time!" Clifton said dropping his bookbag.

The others quickly followed suit before lifting up their arms.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

The five Rangers morphed and attacked the Trookas.

Clifton kicked a Trooka in the chest.

He elbowed the one behind him and flipped over it. The Red Ranger swiftly roundhoused another and leaped backwards.

"Star Blaster, fire!" He said blasting three that were lunging at him.

Clifton ducked down low and sweeped one off of it's feet.

Brandon dropkicked a Trooka and rolled away. He punched one in the face and kicked it in the ribs. Brandon grabbed it and threw it into another group.

"Star Sword!" Brandon called out.

He hit several more with well placed strikes.

Brandon leaped up and landed on a Trooka's blade. He kicked it in the head and then slashed two more.

Natasha threw a Trooka to the floor and stomped on it. She axe kicked another and then punched a third in the chest.

Natasha dove forward and hit another with a lariat, knocking it to the ground.

Barry was evading the many strikes and jabs of the Trookas. He side stepped one and smashed its weapons.

Barry pivoted and uppercutted a Trooka several feet into the air. As it came back down he kicked it in the stomach and it landed on top of several more Trookas.

"Star Sword!" Barry said.

He attached his Power Topper to the sidearm and charged in.

He sliced and slashed several more before bringing the Topper to full power and blasting the Trookas.

Rosario flipped a Trooka over her shoulder. She drove her knee into another and flipped away. The Trookas fired energy blasts at her but Rosario dove out of the way.

"Star Blaster!" She shouted.

The Pink Ranger blasted four Trookas and kicked one into the ground. She flipped over a bench and fired as she did. Rosario landed on her back and rolled over then continued to fire, knocking the rest down.

The Rangers reunited to face the monsters ahead of them.

"How many of you freaks do we have to take down before you get the picture?"

Brandon sighed.

"Yeah, just take a hike!" Rosario said.

Swaptron, who resembled a Swampert and an Onyx stepped forward.

"Are you lot just going to sit there an talk or do you wanna fight?" He asked.

"Well if that's the way you want it, Stratos Hatchet!" Barry said summoning his personal weapon.

Barry charged in and lunged Swaptron who blocked his attack.

Swaptron blasted Barry back towards his teammates.

Natasha helped him up.

"They're a lot stronger than I thought," Barry groaned.

"Then let's step it up a notch, Asteroid Busters!" Clifton said.

He formed his Super Asteroid Buster and put his Power Topper on it.

The other Rangers connected their Power Toppers to their weapons.

"Take 'em down!" Clifton instructed.

The five fired their weapons at the two monsters. Vlotovar stood a few inches behind them, unwavering.

Swaptron and Stain Drain easily guarded and returned the attacks.

Sparks exploded from the Rangers suits as they tumbled to the floor.

"Aagh, I had no idea our attacks were that strong," Rosario sighed.

"Let's try the MTC," Brandon said.

"Right," Clifton said stumbling to his feet.

The five pulled out their Power Toppers. But before they could get into position, Stain Drain fired a blast from his scorpion tail at them.

The Rangers separated and fell to the floor.

"The Rangers aren't as powerful as you said they were," Stain Drain said looking at Vlotovar.

"They are not our target, our target is..." Vlotovar looked into the distance and a black blur zoomed towards them. The black blur leaped up and kicked Swaptron in the chest. Swaptron fell backwards as the black blur continued it's assault and knocked down Stain Drain. The blur made a beeline for Vlotovar's back. Vlotovar spun around and blocked his attack with one of his many blades.

Flash hopped backwards.

"Stain Drain, Swaptron on your feet!" Vlotovar commanded.

The two monsters hopped to their feet per their commander's request.

"So this is how we're playing it huh? All right then," Flash said as he took a step forward.

"Morph Blaster, Energize!"

Flash morphed and engaged his targets.

He kicked Swaptron backwards and followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick. Stain Drain threw himself at Flash who punched him straight in the chest.

"X-Blade!" Flash said calling forth his weaponry.

Flash slashed his adversary across the chest. He leaped up into a spinning dropkick knocking him back.

Flash rolled away and hopped up to his feet.

"You want more-uagh!" He groaned.

Vlotovar threw a blade at him, striking Flash in the small of his back.

Swaptron grabbed him from behind and restrained him.

"Stain Drain, do it now!" Swaptron hissed.

Stain Drain hopped up and aimed his scorpion tail at Flash.

He jabbed it straight into his chest.

Energy seeped from his suit as his groans became more agonized.

Flash's suit faded in and out of existence and finally faded away.

Swaptron dropped Flash to the ground and stepped over him.

"We're almost done, now eliminate him." Vlotovar commanded.

Swaptron slammed his tail into the ground and cackled giddly.

"With pleasure!"

The two lurked forward.

They were stopped by the sound of energy pulsating.

The monsters turned to the direction of the noise to see the Rangers holding the MTC in their hands.

"Fire!" Brandon shouted.

The blast knocked the monsters back but they quickly recovered.

"Why you little-!" Swaptron roared.

"Wait," Vlotovar said stopping them.

"His Cosmic Aura is ours, he is no threat to us now,"

Vlotovar teleported out, and soon after his companions did as well.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here." Clifton grunted.

Barry helped him up and the Rangers quickly made their way out of the public.

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. Anyway, I'm going to upload a chapter for T.F.D very soon. See you guys later!**


	13. Black is back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

The Rangers managed to reach the Cove in one piece. Flash sat down on a bench.

"I can't believe it," Flash said.

"What happened?" Terrona said coming into the room.

"Those monsters stole my Cosmic Aura,"

Flash groaned.

Terrona had a look of horror on her face.

"Okay, what is a Cosmic Aura, I am so lost here," Rosario said.

Terrona stepped past Flash.

"A Cosmic Aura, is the energy barrier that surrounds you, it is what your advanced healing stems from and what allows you to manipulate the Cosmic Power," Terrona said.

"Meaning that until we get his Cosmic Aura back from those two monsters Flash can't morph?" Barry said.

"That's right," Flash sighed.

Rosario stood up.

"Well we have to get it back!" She said.

"Uh Ro, in case you didn't notice they weren't exactly a walk in the park," Natasha said.

"We have to try," Clifton said.

*-PRCS-*

Stain Drain and Swaptron were lounging around when Garnavax came up to them.

"I hear your mission was successful, the Cosmic Aura if you will?" Garnavax said extending his hand.

Stain Drain revealed the Cosmic Aura and gave it to Garnavax. Garnavax absorbed the Cosmic Aura greedily.

His body coursed with purple electricity.

"This feeling is amazing!"

A Trooka walking by was grabbed by Garnavax. He thrust his hand into the Trooka's chest.

The Trooka stepped back. It shook and convulsed before transforming. The Trooka had heavy upper body armor and was now red. It roared loudly before standing at attention.

"I now have another level of minions, as well as power!" Garnavax said.

Garnavax moved to his seat where Niyalax was waiting.

"Your power is amazing master!" Niyalax said.

"It is isn't it? Now prepare some Trookas, Stain Drain and Swaptron will go and attack the Rangers!" Garnavax said.

"Yes sir!" Niyalax said walking off.

*-PRCS-*

Clifton was pacing back and forth in the Cove.

"We could barely handle those two without Flash, how are we going to do it now?" He sighed.

"One of us could use the Morph Blaster," Brandon said.

"No, since the Morph Blaster is on my Cosmic Aura's wavelength, you need someone who's Cosmic Aura is similar to mine," Flash said.

"How would we be able to know whose Cosmic Aura is similar to yours?" Barry said.

Natasha had wrapped her hair into a ponytail when it hit her.

"You said only someone with a Cosmic Aura nearly identical to yours could use the Morph Blaster right?" Natasha said walking closer to Flash.

"Yeah, why?" Flash asked.

"Because, when my brother first found the Morph Blaster, he saved us from Garnavax and he used the Morph Blaster to do it!" Natasha said.

All of the Rangers faces lit up.

"Well we just found our next Black Ranger, now let's get to him before-"

The Cove's monster alert system blared and all of the Rangers gathered around the screen.

"Oh great it's the terrible twosome," Rosario sighed.

"Natasha, you go get Gabriel and we'll hold of the goons." Barry said.

The five Rangers ran off to accomplish their individual tasks.

*-PRCS-*

The four morphed Rangers intercepted Stain Drain and Swaptron.

"Yo, looking for something?" Brandon said.

"Yeah," Stain Drain said staring at the Rangers intently.

"And we found it!" Swaptron said firing an energy blast at the Rangers.

The quartet scattered and quickly went on the offensive.

Clifton and Brandon fought Stain Drain while Rosario and Barry fought Swaptron.

Clifton threw a punch at Stain Drain who blocked it. Brandon kicked him knocking him backwards.

Clifton swung again connecting.

Stain Drain stumbled a bit before regaining his composure.

By now, Clifton and Brandon had summoned their weapons.

"Astro Fire!"

"Triton Finish!"

Stain Drain countered Brandon's attack but couldn't evade Clifton's.

"All right let's keep it up!"

Clifton said.

*-PRCS-*

Natasha raced home to find her brother. She pushed her door open only to see Gabriel right behind it.

"Whoa sis what's the rush?" He asked.

"I need your help," she said.

"Okay, but can it wait I'm gonna go play soccer with some friends-"

"No it can't wait," Natasha said hushing him.

Gabriel set down his bag as Natasha closed the door.

"Okay so what is it?" He said.

"Long story short, the glove you found is a morpher and the original owner can't use it anymore, you're the only other person that can and we need your help!" Natasha said all in one breath.

"Well I uh don't know," Gabriel said.

"We need you, right now our friends are probably getting a beat down trying to battle two monsters, we can't take them down without your help!" Natasha said.

Gabriel was apprehensive, it was very easy to see.

A frustrated Natasha growled loudly.

"Fine then, I have to go help my friends if you cared you'd come help me," Natasha said shoving the Morph Blaster into Gabriel's hands. She quickly took off towards the city.

Gabriel looked down at the glove and back up at Natasha running off.

*-PRCS-*

The four Rangers were slowly losing the battle. Rosario was kicked to the ground and soon Barry was too.

"Guys-augh!" Brandon was blasted with an energy beam sending him through a bench.

Swaptron stomped over confidently.

"Is that all you punks got?" He said.

Just then Stain Drain was kicked backwards by Clifton.

"Want some more?"

"Back off!" Swaptron roared.

He fired an anergy blast which the Red Ranger dodged.

Clifton quickly engaged in hand to hand combat but was soundly handed a place on the floor near his companions.

"Brutal!" Clifton groaned.

"Now let's finish it!" Swaptron declared.

The two monsters loomed over the injured Rangers.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys," Barry sighed.

Just then, a morphed Natasha swooped in and bashed both monsters with her shield.

"I don't think so, Star Blaster!" She said blasting the two.

"Urgh, these guys are so annoying!" Stain Drain shouted.

Natasha lunged in and bashed Stain Drain with her shield.

She spun around quick enough to block Swaptron's attack. Natasha fired her blaster at Swaptron sending him backwards. Natasha was so busy focusing on him that she didn't see Stain Drain get back up.

Stain Drain blasted Natasha with his tail sending her flying.

Natasha hit the ground hard.

"Natasha!" Rosario cried.

The two monsters closed in on her.

"Now there's no one to help you," Swaptron hissed.

Just as they were ready to strike a familiar voice halted them.

"Hey, back off!" The voice shouted.

The Rangers and the monsters turned to the source of the voice.

It was Gabriel in black attire with his hands behind his back.

"Since when does a human tell us what to do?" Stain Drain said.

"Yeah, we could crush you without a thought!" Swaptron added.

Gabriel snickered as he strolled to his left.

"You know what I've realized?" He said stopping in front of the four fallen Rangers.

"What is that?" Stain Drain asked.

"That I look really good in black,"

Gabriel said brandishing the Morph Blaster.

"All right!" Natasha cheered.

"Morph Blaster, Energize!" Gabriel commanded.

Gabriel is standing in a valley illuminated by stars. A vortex opens behind him and he flips into it.

When he lands, his black and gold suit takes its place. The ground shakes, He thrusts his morpher straight forward, creating a vortex. The vortex passes through his face creating his

helmet.

"Power of Saturn! Black Vortex Ranger!" Gabriel said.

Garnavax who was observing the battle stared in amazement.

"How can that be?" He roared.

Gabriel balled his fists and took up a fighting stance.

"Rragh, I don't need this! Trookas!" Swaptron shouted.

The basic green Trookas appeared and swarmed Gabriel.

Gabriel kicked one backwards and backhanded another. He slid backwards and swept another off of it's feet.

"Hyah!" He kiaed as he drove his knee into another Trooka.

"This isn't working, call in those other Trookas!" Stain Drain said.

Soon five powered up Trookas leaped in from out of nowhere. One of them aimed a kick at Gabriel's head which he dodged. Another threw a straight punch which Gabriel blocked. The impact caused sparks to burst. Gabriel shoved the Trooka away.

"Man those things look strong," Barry said.

"They're not regular Trookas, those are Supah Trookas!" Brandon said.

"X-Gun!" Gabriel commanded.

The blaster materialized over his forearm.

He blasted one Supah Trooka away and punched another with the barrels. He grabbed the same one by the collar before lifting it into the air and blasting it's midsection. He dropped it right onto his knee before engaging the last three.

"X-Blade!" Gabriel said.

The X-Blade took form and Gabriel immediately went to work.

He kicked a Supah Trooka in the chest before slicing it in half.

He slashed another several times before horizontally slashing one more.

Gabriel leaped over the final. Supah Trooka and slashed it in the back before kicking it to the floor.

He lowered his foot before facing Stain Drain and Swaptron.

"Is that it?" Gabriel said.

Swaptron roared loudly before charging.

He swung on Gabriel who caught his punch, held his arm with the same hand and delivered several strikes from the X-Blade. He spartan kicked Swaptron away before facing Stain Drain.

"You're next!" He said.

"I don't think so!" Stain Drain said making tracks.

Natasha leaped up and roundhoused Stain Drain before he could get away.

The other four Rangers united with her.

"Gabriel we got this one!" Natasha said.

"Right!" Gabriel said turning back to Swaptron.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Gabriel said.

"Oh yeah?" Swaptron hissed.

"Yeah! Morph Blaster, Vortex Finisher!"

Gabriel leaped up and delivered several rapid punches to Swaptron.

He stepped back, pressed the button on the Morph Blaster and drove his super charged fist into Swaptron's gut.

"Meteor Topper Cannon!" Clifton said weilding the cannon alone.

"Planetary Super Lancer!" The remaining four Rangers said.

"Fire!" Clifton said.

"Planetary Super Lancer, Cosmic Sweep!" The four Rangers said.

All three attacks hit the duo of monsters and instantly destroyed them.

The Rangers regrouped and celebrated amongst themselves. Their celebration was short lived because both monsters grew to an enormous size.

"Well, this where we take over big brother," Natasha said.

The five Rangers stepped forward and summoned their zords.

They formed their individual megazords to fight the two.

The Starforce and SolarStrike battled their opponents but were clearly being over powered.

"Hold on guys!" Clifton said.

"They're still to strong!" Barry called out.

Gabriel looked on.

"I wish I could help," Gabriel sighed.

Just then Flash's voice beeped in on his communication line.

"You can, just call the Tigerzord!" Flash said.

"Uhh, okay?" Gabriel said.

He took a step back before looking up at the sky.

"Cosmic Tigerzord!"

Gabriel said.

There was a momentary silence before the Tigerzord leaped onto the scene.

"Oh yeah!" Gabriel said as he leaped into the cockpit.

The Tigerzord howled before lunging at the two monsters.

It swiped at both Stain Drain and Swaptron knocking them away from the fallen megazords.

"Whoa, so that's the Tigerzord," Rosario said.

"It's amazing!" Natasha said.

The Tigerzord leaped up and slashed the monsters knocking them further back.

"This isn't enough to take them down though..." Gabriel said.

His attention was soon directed to the picture of the Tigerzord, a Puma and a Garuda together.

"Hmm I wonder, Cosmic Garuda Zord, Cosmic Puma Zord!"

A ray of light shone down over the Tigerzord as the golden Garuda sailed into the atmosphere with the silver Puma on it's back.

"Whoa!" Brandon said looking into the sky.

With the knowledge of the Black Ranger powers flowing into him, Gabriel knew what to do next.

"Gaia-V Megazord!"

The Tigerzord leaped up and stood on it's back legs. The midsection bent down so that the head became the chest. The paws of the upper legs folded back to create hands.

The mid section extended and the back legs folded in.

The Puma Zord split down the middle and the head folded in. Feet swivled out as it connected to the Tigerzord.

The Garuda Zord's wings disconnected and the Megazord's hands gripped them. The Garuda Zord's main body docked onto the opening left by the Tigerzord's head and slid into place.

The head of the Garuda tucked in and split down the middle to form the Megazord's face.

The Gaia-V Megazord stood proudly in front of the Starforce and SolarStrike Megazords.

"Guys, what do you say we kick it up a notch?" Clifton said.

"Let's do it, Valkyrie Megazord!"

The two Megazords combined to form the Valkyrie.

The two megazords lunged at their adversaries and knocked them down with a powerful punch.

Swaptron attempted to Strike the Gaia-V but the Garuda wings blocked it.

The Gaia-V slashed the monster twice with the metal feathers.

It kicked the monster backwards just as Stain Drain was sent flying into it's place. The two megazords regrouped.

"Let's finish 'em off!" Gabriel said.

"Right with you!" Natasha said.

The Valkyrie Megazord sweeped Swaptron off of it's feet and into the sky.

The Gaia-V connected the Garuda wings into a V formation.

"Gaia Voomerang!"

Gabriel shouted.

The Gaia-V threw the Voomerang at the ground. It created a stream of golden light behind it. It bounced up and struck Stain Drain. The golden stream folowed the same path as the Voomerang striking Stain Drain.

"Odin's Judgement!" The five Rangers shouted.

The attack struck and Swaptron exploded.

Stain Drain exploded soon after.

The Rangers cheered and celebrated their hard earned victory.

Gabriel had a huge smile plastered on his face as he thought to himself.

'I could get used to this'

The Gaia-V turned away from the setting sun as it struck a victory pose.


	14. Promises

**Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers!**

It was a quiet morning as Barry headed to school. It had been a week and a half since Gabriel had become the Black Ranger. Barry rounded the corner he saw a little boy who went to the middle school nearby Royal Creek High.

He was sitting on a bus bench quietly crying. Barry raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"I-Izzy," he stammered.

"I'm Barry, now can you tell me what happened to you?" Barry asked.

"Some bad men stole a toy that my dad bought me," Izzy said.

"Bad men?" Barry said.

Izzy wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, a group of green guys and a guy that looked like a wizard stole my Berserker Knight toy,"

'That sounds like Trookas,' Barry thought. Barry got up then knelt down in front of Izzy.

"I'll tell you what, I will look for your toy but you have to get to school," he said.

Izzy's eyes lit up.

"You will?" He said.

"You bet now come on, let's get you to school," Barry said.

Izzy nodded with a big smile on his face.

*-Power Rangers Cosmos Squad-*

Back at Garnavax's base a monstrous form of Gandalf in tattered wizard garments entered the room.

"Master Garnavax, my plan is coming into fruition," the creature said revealing the Berserker Knight toy.

"How is stealing a childs toy a part of your master plan Mystivor?" Garnavax said.

"By doing this," Mystivor said placing the Berserker Knight down on the floor in front of him. Mystivor raised his wooden wand and muttered an unintelligible chant. There was a poof of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared the 6'8 Berserker Knight stood heaving slowly. Garnavax was impressed.

"Good, send him down with some Trookas," Garnavax said shooing him off.

"Yes sir," Mystivor bowed.

Niyalax pulled Vlotovar aside.

"Garnavax seems very pleased with Mystivor as of late, while we haven't been doing anything to impress him,"

She said. Vlotovar turned away from her.

"Do you think he isn't impressed with us?" He asked.

"It's a strong possibility, in any case we need to do something to ensure our positions," Niyalax murmured.

*-Power Rangers Cosmos Squad-*

Barry had made his way to school. He had missed first and second period, now he was heading to his third period class world history. The bell had rung, Brandon had left his world history class and had ran into Barry.

"Oh hey I didn't see you in geometry,"

He said.

"Yeah I'll tell you about it later," Barry said moving into the classroom.

Clifton was coming out of Geometry and walked outside to the field.

"Hey Coach," he said setting his bag down.

"Good to see you Smith," Coach P said.

Clifton moved over to the track where Rosario was already warming up.

"Hola," Rosario said.

Clifton waved at her before starting to warm up.

"So what are you doing on the track?" Clifton said.

"I was training for the Colgate games but then other issues came up, but there's no reason why I shouldn't keep it together on my own time," Rosario said.

"I see," Clifton said taking his place at the starting line. In an instant he took off. He dashed down the track and came to a stop at the 400 meter line which was close to the gates blocking off the school to the forest around it.

He bent over heaving and out of breath.

"I'm losing it, I never used to be this exhausted after running the 400 meter," Clifton said. He kicked the gate and then leaned on it. He leaned his head back and saw Vlotovar and Niyalax right behind him.

"Huh?" Clifton gasped.

Vlotovar grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over the gate.

*-Power Rangers Cosmos Squad-*

Clifton landed in the middle of the forest flat on his stomach.

"Good thing I didn't eat lunch," Clifton groaned. He tried to stand up when Niyalax blasted the ground at his feet knocking him back.

"Oh great it's you two," Clifton sighed.

"Enough games, you have been a thorn in Master Garnavax's side too long, prepare to be destroyed!" Vlotovar shouted.

"All right then, just know that I'm not going down without a fight," Clifton said standing up.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

*-Power Rangers-*

Barry was in class taking notes when Terrona's voice rang through his head.

'There is a creature terrorizing the middle school park,'

"Oh no, Izzy!" Barry said.

He got up and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" His teacher asked.

"Bathroom!" Barry shouted.

*-Power Rangers Cosmos Squad-*

Barry, Brandon, Natasha and Gabriel had arrived in the park.

"Where's Rosario and Clifton?" Natasha asked.

"I have no idea," Brandon said.

"Me neither," Gabriel said.

"Guys, let's pay attention to the-" Barry paused and took a closer look at the creature. It was the Berserker Knight.

"Izzy's toy!" Barry said.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked.

"Nevermind that, let's morph!" Barry said.

The four stood side by side.

"Power of the Cosmos, Transcend the Heavens!"

"Morph Blaster, Energize!"

The four morphed and attacked the Berserker Knight. Barry swung on the Knight who blocked it and kicked him backwards. Brandon grabbed his Star Blaster and blasted the Knight who was caught off guard. Natasha fired her Star Blaster but the blasts were deflected. Gabriel and Brandon tried to attack him but the Berserker Knight deflected both with an energy blast from it's blade. Natasha transformed her blaster into a sword and attempted to strike the Knight. The Knight kicked her back and attempted to strike her.

Gabriel dove in and took the attack.

Gabriel grabbed the sword and attempted to hold it in place.

"Brandon, hit him now!" Gabriel said.

"Galaxy Sabre!" Brandon said.

He leaped up into the air and brought his sword down on the Knight.

"We got him now!" Barry said.

The Rangers regrouped, summoned their weapons and attached their Power Toppers.

"Aim and fire!" Barry shouted.

The four fired off their individual attacks. What they didn't see was Mystivor appear and absord the attack through a portal.

"Hello Rangers," Mystivor said.

"Who are you?" Brandon said.

Mystivor re-opened the portal behind the Rangers and their attacks hit them.

The Rangers all hit the floor hard.

"This time, you can't win!" Mystivor cackled.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Clifton tumbled onto the floor with Vlotovar and Niyalax in high pursuit.

"Asteroid Busters!" Clifton said summoning and blasting them.

Niyalax deflected the blasts and Vlotovar threw a dagger at Clifton. Sparks erupted from his suit as he fell to the floor again.

"You Rangers have been a thorn in Garnavax's side for far too long," Vlotovar said charging up his dagger.

Just then a morphed Rosario dove in and blasted Niyalax and Vlotovar with her Star Blaster. She ran over to Clifton.

"You okay?" She said.

"Yeah I'm okay," Clifton said.

Vlotovar and Niyalax were closing in on the two. Just then Garnavax's voice boomed through out the forest.

"What are you two doing, GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" Garnavax roared.

Niyalax and Vlotovar lowered their weapons.

"You're lives have been spared, next time you won't be so lucky," Vlotovar said he and Niyalax teleported away.

"Okay," Clifton said standing up.

"I'm losing my mind, did you hear that?"

Clifton asked.

Rosario shook her head.

"Nope I heard it too," She said.

Terrona's voice echoed through their heads.

'Rangers you must get to the park as fast as possible, the others need your help!'

"Right, Let's go!" Clifton said.

*-Power Rangers Cosmos Squad-*

Brandon was slashed across the chest and sent flying back. Natasha and Gabriel tried to attack Mystivor but the Knight blocked their attacks. The Knight kicked Natasha in the chest and slammed his shield into Gabriel's chest.

Barry leaped over them with his Stratos Hatchet in hand. His target was Mystivor but once again the Knight intervened. Barry was pushed back but he ran right back at the Knight. He attempted several strikes but they were all deflected. Mystivor chanted a spell that shot fire out at Barry who flipped over then to the floor. The Rangers groaned as they writhed on the floor in pain. Mystivor cackled heartily.

"I don't know why you bother battling my Berserker Knight here, you can't beat him unless you beat me," he said.

"Izzy..." Barry groaned.

"Thanks for the tidbit!" Clifton said leaping in from out of nowhere. He fired his Asteroid Busters at the Berserker Knight moving it away from Mystivor. Rosario blasted him in the back knocking him back into Clifton who pistolwhipped him. The other four Rangers got up. Barry turned back to them.

"You guys help those two this wannabe Gandalf is mine," Barry said. The others nodded and took off towards the Berserker Knight.

Barry redirected his attention to Mystivor and pulled out his Star Sword.

"Let's go!" Barry swung his sword twice but both strikes were evaded. Barry went for another series of strikes before transforming his sword back into blaster form. As he fired Mystivor opened up another portal, with his free hand created vines that wrapped Barry up. The portal reopened behind Barry blasting him in the back. Mystivor summoned a fireball blasting him at close range and sending him flying.

Barry tumbled across the floor several feet away and ended up on his stomach.

"Maybe you should have asked your friends to help because you clearly can't beat me alone!" Mystivor cackled.

Barry slammed his hand down in frustration.

"No, I made a promise to Izzy and I don't break promises!" Barry said getting back up. A calm white aura surrounded him. He began walking closer. As he did the aura began to flail around his body. In Barry's hands formed his Planet Sphere. Barry looked at it and smiled underneath his helmet.

"Its about time," he said. Barry tapped the side of his helmet and his Stratos Hatchet flashed into his hand. Barry quickly placed the Planet Sphere into the Power Topper then removed it from it's holster. He placed the Topper into the Hatchet. The Hatchet's blade extended leaving the Power Topper by itself. The edge also spilt apart from the main blade. The handle also split open revealing another handle inside. The handle extended to the ground. In every opening the white aura from Barry's Planet Sphere shot through. Barry charged forward and slashed Mystivor across the chest. He went to strike again but Mystivor created a portal. Barry sidestepped his own attack as if he saw it coming from the exact direction. The attack connected knocking Mystivor back. Barry went for another strike and Mystivor sent it through a portal only to produce the same result.

"Can you see my attacks?" Mystivor said.

"Yep I have future sight," Barry said.

Mystivor roared in anger and blasted a ball of fire at Barry who side stepped it and ran forward. Barry jumped up into a 360 spin.

"Big Bang Spin Attack!" Barry said. He landed on the other side of Mystivor leaving a bright white gash on his chest. Stars shot out of the grass as Mystivor collapsed and exploded.

The Berserker Knight stopped in it's tracks and reverted back to it's toy form.

"Barry did it," Gabriel said.

"Well he did half of it," Brandon said pointing at Mystivor growing to a colossal size. The Rangers regrouped.

"All right, let's do this!" Clifton said.

"Valkyrie Megazord!"

"Gaia-V Megazord!"

The two Megazords formed and went after Mystivor. The Valkyrie attempted to strike Mystivor but he created a portal that caused the Gaia-V to take a hit.

"Hey watch it!" Gabriel said regaining his composure.

"I wonder..." Barry said calling forth his Planet Sphere and putting it into the Power Topper. The Valkyrie was surrounded by a white aura which then seeped into the Megazord.

"Oh we've got his number this time!" Natasha said.

"You got that right," Clifton said.

"I have an idea...Gabriel use the Gaia Voomerang!" Barry said as the Valkyrie went to attack.

"Got it, Gaia Voomerang!" Gabriel said.

The Megazord executed its attack only to have Mystivor send it into a portal just in time. It came out above and behind the Valkyrie Megazord. Using the future sight, the Valkyrie Megazord dove out of the way. The Voomerang struck Mystivor knocking him back and sending sparks flying.

"Now its our turn," Barry said.

"Odin's Judgement!" The Rangers commanded.

The Valkyrie Megazord took to the skies,propelled by the Griphon Zord's wings and the Dragon Zord's tail thrusters. The Valkyrie dove back down and hit Mystivor with it's

shield, carrying it into the air. The Valkyrie pushed Mystivor off and into the sky. The Megazord pointed it's UniSaber at Mystivor. The UniSaber glowed brightly and was thrusted through Mystivor creating a massive explosion as the Valkyrie landed gracefully.

*-Power Rangers!-*

Later on, the middle school had let out.

Izzy ran out looking around for Barry but there was no sight of him. Izzy was heading for his school bus back home when he heard a voice.

"You're just going to leave and forget your toy?" Barry said.

Izzy spun around to see Barry holding his Berserker Knight toy. Izzy ran at Barry and gave him a huge hug.

"My daddy bought this for me before he went away so it means a lot to me, thank you so much!" Izzy said as Barry handed him the toy. Barry shrugged his shoulders and flashed a smile.

"Anytime kid, anytime..."


End file.
